Tiaras , Champagne and owl sweaters
by Tantoun
Summary: Rachel finds her way into the Waldorf resident , where she gets to know Blair and the upper east side. have both Faberry&Blerena.
1. Chapter 1

"No you just don't get it don't you? My whole future depends on-" Dorota's gaze and the brunette flick to the elevator as soon as the hear the _Ding!_

Rachel makes her presence known as soon as she steps out of the elevator into the hall of the Waldorf resident. Blair's dark eyes are fixed on the brunette whom to her is nothing but a stranger.

"Excuse me? Brooklyn is on the other side and with a shirt like that I'm sure that's where you are headed" she gestures to the brunette's owl sweater as her eyes study this new strange person who just stepped into her house. Rachel swallows thickly before opening her mouth and closing it again then opening it once more to be cut by Cyrus's cheerful voice.

"Rachel darling!" his voice causes her to turn on her heels to he pulled into a bear hug, a Cyrus signature hug.

"How was your flight sweetie?" he reaches out holding her chin like she was six years old. Rachel's eyes are fixed on him , she does remember her father , Hiram telling her about his brother.

"Wait y-you-"

"Oh it speaks," comments Blair from behind them apparently irritated by the brunette's presence as she shuffles the envelopes she have in her hands.

"Are uncle Cyrus?" her finger pointing out at his face and his eyes fixated on the brunette before him.

"Uncle Cyrus?" Blair's voice echoes from behind them, her heels dig into the ground as she makes her way to them.

"Yes he is-" Blair's hand flies up as she holds her index finger shushing the diva.

"You are her uncle?" her mood changes from confused to irritated in a matter of seconds, after all she is Blair waldorf, and did you see that owl sweater? No they are not related in any way shape or form.

"She is Hiram's daughter sweet heart, She got accepted into N.Y.A.D.A and will be staying with us instead of the university dorms"

Rachel shines her signature smile to him at the mention of N.Y.A.D.A and avoids looking at Blair at all costs.

"Where do you intend on keeping her?" she pouts her lips annoyed at the thought of this thing, girl maybe wandering around her house.

"Blair honey she is not a pet, you mean where is she sleeping well that would be in the room next to you" he squeals out patting them both on the shoulder.

"Wait you don't mean-" she takes a step back and points out generally at the direction of her room, oh no he doesn't!

"Yes that room next to yours! You girls would get to share a bathroom and bound and have fun all the time"

"No but Cyrus you know that I don't like sharing anything with anyone its just so-"

"Blair darling!" Eleanor's voice is louder than her footsteps on the ladder coming down to the scene a little bit late.

"Mom! How come no one ever told me that we will be having a guest over?" Blair scoots a little to the side to face Eleanor who is six months pregnant and barely walking.

"What? We thought it would be a nice change to your life! You girls would get to-" Eleanor's hands gesture cheerfully mimicking her husband's cheerful spirit a minute ago.

"Share a bathroom I know!" her feet hits the ground with a thud making both of her parents gaze at her like she just lost her mind.

Rachel kept silent the whole time and listened to everyone addressing her like she wasn't there in the first place, she cleared her throat before spitting out a "Hi, I'm Rachel berry I'm your cousin I know I did surprise you but I really hope that we somehow manage to live with one another without having any troubles".

She ties her eyebrows at the brunette and then ties them harder, maybe that would do the trick but no she still doesn't get what that girl is getting to. Blair almost leaves when he parent head before them to the dinning room leaving the brunettes alone.

"Wait!" a whisper and a tug on her elbow bring her back to Rachel's face once more.

"Look" the tiny brunette gestures for Blair to just give her a few seconds nothing more. Blair complies and crosses her arms on her chest waiting for what Rachel is about to say.

"I know that its pissing you off, that they didn't tell you but I do understand why you are upset, I promise that I would stay out of your hair as long as I'm here and I just need to-"

"Lose the sweater" Blair cuts her off coldly.

"What? Like right now?" she hisses under her breath , no way she is not stripping down nu-uh.

"no no what is wrong with you I meant if you want us to have any sort of civilized conversation just don't wear that! It burns my eyes seriously where did you get it?"

"My dad got it for me" Rachel presses her lips together waiting for Blair's reaction.

"That explains it" she chuckles as her eyebrows raise up amused with that answer as she finally moves to the dinning room.

"Come on, follow me if you want to get to the dinning room I'm afraid you might get lost if you don't" and Rachel takes a second looking at her pink luggage that's sitting on the floor like that. Dorota approaches her like she knows what is going on in the brunette's mind and picks it up smiling at her " follow miss Blair, she is right you might get lost". Rachel smiles at the kindness of the women before her and turns around following the clicking of Blair's heel hoping to catch up to the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long day for Rachel and all that she is looking forward to is the bed at the moment. Blair left the dinner table after she received a text, which Rachel likes to think is from someone that Blair likes. She just knows her sixth sense never fails her, that small smile that pulled the brunette's lips weren't just for anyone.

The house was quite after everyone went to bed Rachel picked up her cellphone off the table and walked through the dim hall to the stairs then all the way up to her room which was next to Blair's. The rooms were joint by a bathroom that had a door to each room.

The room they got prepared for her was painted in light yellow, got the most beautiful decoration she has ever seen and a very comfortable bed. Her pink suitcase was already emptied she figured that her clothes will be somewhere around the room. Oh there! She thinks as soon as she spots a glass door, as soon as she pulls the door sliding it a light clicks on illuminating the closet. Rachel pulls her open mouth back up and pulls out her favorite pajamas, the pink one with hearts on it.

After pulling that up over her head she finally heads over to the bathroom, yeap her stuff are there too. Her hand lands on the knob before she finally tilts it and steps in, oh no.

"oh my god, are you like trying to torture me with your fashion sense?" says Blair dramatically after throwing her hand over her eyes covering them. Rachel sighs and ignores her comment coming closer to the sink to pick up her toothbrush.

"I will kill you if you tell anyone but" says Blair as she pulls her hand over her eyes reveling one eye that was looking at Rachel.

"you look cute in that, even though it looks like a six year old pajamas" the brunette brushes her comment off by washing her hands and applying some cream hoping that Rachel won't comment back. Speaking of Rachel who has her brush hanging from her mouth looking with a raised eyebrow at Blair, did she just compliment her?.

"Goodnight Rachel" and with a faint smile Blair left the bathroom before Rachel got the chance to say anything back.

She brushes her teeth while looking herself in the mirror, this is new to her, all of those things: The heated bathroom floors, the magical light flicking closet and the delicious food. She smiles to herself as soon as her head rests against the soft pillow, she takes a deep breath thinking of how jealous would the glee kids be if they knew what kind of life she is living right now.

Just before she dozes off, some noise catches her senses bringing her back to the dark room she is in. whispers and giggles muffed by the bathroom door that is separating her room from Blair's. It's a girl's voice, she registers, that might even be Blair herself she isn't sure yet so giving up to the soft pillow underneath her she finally gives in and falls asleep.

It's late at 3am in the morning when Rachel rolls over in her bed and onto her back opening her eyes slowly and blinking lazily. She swallows a couple of times her throat is kind of dry and she groans at the idea of leaving this soft bed to get something to drink. She finally has the courage to leave the bed to the table that was setup next to the bathroom door with a water pot and a really pretty looking glass, even their glasses are different thinks Rachel as she picks it up to her lips. She takes her first sip and as she swallows the water down she hears something.

Its those same giggles again, Rachel smiles to herself thinking that its really cheerful giggle. She wonders if that was Blair's giggle but then shakes her head at the thought, can Blair even giggle?.

She puts the glass back down and turns around heading for her bed when she hears a clear:

"shhh stop it!"

"But I missed you"

Wait that's another voice, Blair's voice and another cheerful voice too. She takes a step closer sticking her ear to the door. There are few more giggles and an irritated Blair groan. Rachel can't stop smiling after hearing Blair's giggle after that groan.

How cute was that she thinks, Blair has been acting like a bitch the whole day but hearing such an honest giggle that poured straight from her heart gave Rachel the hope that maybe one day they will giggle, chat and paint each other's toes.

"S I mean it! Stop kissing my neck I'm trying to background check the girl, will you!"

"gee okay"

on the other side of the door, Serena has her arms wrapped around Blair's waist from behind. Blair is taping on her ipad her finger going left and right as her eyes are on the screen. Serena's hand grab the edge of the ipad pulling it out of the brunette's hands and placing it on the bathroom counter away from her. After a few attempts from Blair to get her ipad back she finally gives up and sighs throwing her arms down surrendering to Serena's orders. Serena has a huge grin on her face looking at Blair's pissed or more like fake pissed face into the bathroom mirror. She giggles and her giggle catches the brunette's attention causing her look up to her and catch her eyes in the mirror. Serena's giggle grows louder when Blair narrows her eyes at her and fakes a pout.

"I'm sure she is harmless B, I mean she is your cousin," she whispers close to Blair's ear as she sways her left and right slowly.

"Maybe, maybe you are right" her hands finally goes up to meet Serena's warm ones that were wrapping her waist.

"I love you babe," she says as she places a kiss on the brunette's ear shell.

"I love you too" her tone light and sweet as she holds the blonde's hands and relaxes into her embrace.

Rachel's eyes widen at that, wait that wasn't her best friend that was her girlfrie-. She slowly backs up walking backwards making sure she is not going to knock anything down until she finally hits the bed. Dipping her head under the sheets and diving in with both arms under her pillow with one though on her mind, Blair got a girlfriend! Not just a girlfriend but a secret one too. She smiles at that because the tone of Blair's voice just now was something she is pretty sure she won't be hearing anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you all for your sweet reviews and thank you to everyone who added the story to their alert list. I would love to know what do you think anything you say could be used in the future ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

The sunlight is filling up her room, wait who pulled those curtains aside? How dare you!. She flips over in her bed irritated by the sudden light hitting her right in the eyes. She finally cracks open one eye to see Dorota standing next to her bed with a warm smile.

"Good morning miss Rachel"

"Morning" she mumbles burying her face into the pillow again.

"Miss Eleanor and miss Blair are downstairs waiting for you to come down to eat breakfast"

Was breakfast really that important? No no it isn't. She stretches her arms like a baby and almost falls off the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs Blair is popping fruits into her mouth with one hand and texting Serena with the other completely ignoring how Cyrus is pressing his ear to Eleanor's pregnant belly and talking to the baby in a childish voice.

**When will I see you? – S**

**I don't know late I guess? Mom won't let me go out she is insisting that I bound with Rachel apparently she don't want her to feel like an outsider –B**

**Well can I join you? – S**

**Are you sure? –B**

**100% sure! I want to be next to you I can't afford anyone stealing my babe now can I? -S**

**pfftt rest assure your babe isn't going to be anyone's babe , Rachel isn't my type but she might be yours if you think about it , I mean huge brown eyes and chocolate brown hair .. she reminds me of someone unbelievably beautiful don't you think? –B**

**Can you send me her picture? She sounds sexy-S **

**S! That is not in anyway shape of form is okay not even in a joking manner :| –B**

**I wasn't talking about Rachel ;D –S**

She presses her lips against each other shyly and raises the phone a little bit higher pouting her lips cutely with a piece of fruit sticking out and taking a picture to send it to Serena. At the same time Rachel is lazily pulling her feet on the stairs, she looks like a koala that just woke up and is dragging itself down the tree. Blair bites her lower lip at the sight not wanting to throw a comment or two, her parents are here that wouldn't be decent now would it?

Rachel finally plops down next to Blair's chair and sighs as her hand reach blindly for the fork and the knife before her.

"Are you ok? Did you sleep well? Asks Blair popping more fruits into her mouth and chewing on them waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Hmm" hums the brunette beside her as she finally grabs something, nope that's not the fork that's a knife. She tries again and successfully finds the fork and starts poking the waffles before her trying to get a bite out of it.

"Your dad apparently sent a whole list of the things you can and can't eat I just made sure Dorota got them before she made breakfast" noted Blair with her eyes glued to her phone again.

"You did? Blair that's so sweet of you thank you so much" Rachel almost lifts her hand up to cover Blair's but decides against it and puts it back down.

Her own cellphone vibrates and the screen shines up indicating a new text.

**hey Rachel! How is everything going? Anything stolen yet? Are you home safe? How is the waldorf's house? –Q**

**Its nothing like I imagined Quinn! I have my own room and also my own huge closet, their floors are heated :O can you believe that ? -R**

**No way ? Are you serious ? That's so cool! -Q**

**So when are we going to start using those passes? Hmm? -R**

**I can't this week or the one after but I'll be bothering you the week after that I have a few things I need to get done then I can have a few days off -Q**

**Can't wait! I want to see you! -R**

**Me too! :D -Q**

She places the phone down to notice that Blair was looking at her the whole time. She is grinning at her devilishly with a raised eyebrow, that look on her face it's not a good one.

"Texting your boyfriend?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette who looks terrified.

"What? No! I don't have a boyfriend" terrified by Blair's looks she reaches forward pulling her phone and holding on to it like her life depends on it.

"Then why were you grinning like that?" Blair is pointing at her, she tries to come up with anything but the only thing that she ends up spitting out is:

"erm .. its just my friend Quinn"

"Well what kind of a guy is Quinn? Is he cute?" the only thought in Rachel's mind now is why would Blair want to know anything about her love life like really now her's is the most boring one ever. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair before she finally answers.

"Quinn isn't a guy she is a girl"

"oh" Blair's lips form an 'O' before she nods and turn back to her phone.

"what now?" the brunette turns in her seat facing Rachel who's tune is bit high.

"no you just looked happy thats all"

"oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell or anything"

"no that's fine" she pushes her chair backwards and stands up smoothing her skirt and with that she leaves the dinning room leaving rachel feeling gulity for treating her that way.

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since they last spoke, three weeks since Rachel stepped into the bathroom late that one night and saw Blair on the bathroom counter with her legs wrapped around Serena's hips and her lips on the blonde's. That night Rachel just left the bathroom as fast as she came in without saying anything leaving Blair behind with a dropped jaw. Blair didn't know what to make out of it, Rachel kept avoiding her ever since and she thought it was for the best, at least she would get to spend more time with Serena instead.

She was glad that Blair didn't talk to her, didn't argue or threaten her about what she saw. Her hands are hopelessly holding her phone; it's this week, the week when Quinn said she would be visiting her finally. Having Quinn around would be distracting in a good way, she missed her friend.

Ding!

She is here, Rachel thinks before almost running all the way down to the hall to meet the blonde. Her tiny feet running down the stairs with a thud on each step, she is there Quinn is there. As soon as she reaches the hall there it was that cute blonde head waiting for her with a wide smile. Without hesitation she runs to her with open arms and a squeals that echoes in the hall she isn't sure who's squeals was it her's or Quinn's. She feels Quinn's arms strongly yet softly wrapping her pulling her close. She missed that, she missed Quinn.

"hey, I think you are choking me" whispers Quinn with a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just that I really missed you" she loosens her arms around the blonde but doesn't pull back neither does Quinn.

"Rach what's wrong" Quinn's concerned voice and her eyes that are pouring into her's are the only two things that made her aware the warm line of tears running down her face. She sniffs and reaches up to her face with her sleeve to wipe her tears to be cut off by Quinn's hand running gently on her cheeks wiping off those tears and hugging her again to calm her down.

After a full minute Rachel finally gained her strength to lead Quinn to her room. Quinn didn't like the way Rachel looked, no gleam in her eyes anymore it's like someone switched her excitement off. The blonde's hands holding her close, Rachel was content with that; her head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

"its okay if you don't want to talk about it" whispers Quinn barely hearable to the brunette who looks up to her slowly before wrapping her arms tighter around the blonde's waist.

"it's just not the same here Quinn, I-I" she sniffs again and swallows thickly before going on "I just don't have anyone to talk to here, I feel like I'm all alone".

"What about Your cousin?"

"I just try my best to stay out of her hair, things went kind of crazy for the past three weeks and we have been avoiding each other ever since"

she runs the pad of her thumb under Rachel's eyes wiping off her tears once more.

"What do you mean by craz-"

a knock on the door cuts her off and get them both to stare at the door for a second before Dorota comes in.

"Sorry miss Rachel I make tea for you and your friend" she steps into the room and places the tray down before adding "and miss Eleanor want to talk to you, she says it is something important "

with that Rachel withdraws herself from the blonde's arms and Quinn notices a faint smile playing on her lips. At least the maid is nice to her, she steps back and takes a few steps to the tray to get her self a cup of tea, which smells really delicious. Rachel on the other hand smiles at her and tell her to make herself home and that she won't take that long before disappearing out of the door.

What could Eleanor possibly want to talk to her about?.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: shh I just like to update as soon as I get anything done, I really hope you will like this chapter. Review ? would love to hear your thoughts 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She almost falls flat on her face after missing a step; their ladder is kind of long and twisty. Now what could Eleanor possibly wants to talk to her about? She barely said anything to her that wasn't "Rachel" and "darling". Her feet finally lands on the floor and she tilts her head to the living room to find Eleanor sitting there with an open news paper that she was so focused on.

"Rachel darling! Please have a seat" her belly is sticking out , Rachel observes it with her eyes its really weird. She finally settles into the chair next to Eleanor's left crossing her legs and waiting for the lady before her to start talking.

"Rachel, can I trust you?" she says as her hands reach for the glasses she had on the tip of her nose before Rachel came in. the brunette doesn't say anything she just nods and waits.

Before Eleanor starts talking Blair comes out of her room upstairs and almost goes downstairs before hearing her mother's voice.

"I need you to be honest with me Rachel" Blair doesn't move her feet she takes a step closer to the wall and just waits, what could her mom ever say to that thing, Rachel her name is Rachel she reminds herself before Rachel's answer echoes.

"yes of course you can" her voice barely there.

"look" she lowers the newspaper in her hand to the table next to her before going on.

"I don't know if you have noticed but Blair and Serena are awfully close to each other aren't they?"

Blair's heart thumps hard at her chest, her mother is sensing something. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly before Rachel's voice comes back.

"well yeah they are best friends" she clamps her hands on her lap and chews on the inside of her cheek waiting for Eleanor's reaction.

"really? You don't think they are I don't know something a little more than friends?" the woman is looking at her with narrowed eyes, its like she is looking right into her soul which was really scary. She swallows thickly and clears her throat before talking again.

"no no I don't think so I mean we have been hanging out for three weeks now none stop I think if there was something I would have picked it up"

"are you sure they seem-" she cuts her right off with a smile and a nod.

"I'm pretty sure, would it make you feel better if I told you that I will come to you if I see anything?" she offers a fake smile and hopes that Eleanor buys it.

The older woman eyes her warily before picking up her newspaper once again and smiling at her.

"Thank you Rachel and yes it would make me much feel better"

She wipes the palm of her sweaty hands on her skirt smoothing it and stands up leaving back to her room hoping that Eleanor didn't pick it up, of course she wouldn't Rachel is an amazing actress now isn't she?.

Her wobbly legs barely carry her upstairs and she is met with Blair standing there just facing her. Out of nowhere Blair lunches forward wrapping Rachel in her arms tightly. The brunette can barely moves under Blair's arms, she try hugging Blair back when her ears catch a sniff and what sounds like a muffled cry. When she finally realizes that Blair is crying into her shoulder she wraps what she can of Blair's back with her arms patting on the brunette's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Something like a thank you escapes Blair's lips as she tries to catch her breath. Quinn hears the faint trace of voices out side of the room and curiously opens the door to find the duo wrapped up in each other's arms.

"come on lets get you inside before Eleanor finds us here" Blair complies and lets herself get dragged into Rachel's room.

"are you okey" she asks quietly looking at the brunette who she assumes is Rachel's cousin.

"I-I'm fine .. wait who are you?" Blair raises an perfectly shaped eyebrow at Quinn's face.

"calm down she is my friend, Quinn this is Blair , Blair this is Quinn " she motions between the two and notices Blair's features softening. The petite brunette takes a couple more steps and sits on the bed wiping her tears and ducking her head down causing a couple of brown strands to fall around it before taking a deep breath. Rachel and Quinn kept a reasonable giving her some space and some time to catch her breath again.

"I-I'm sorry"

she finally looks up to Rachel and takes a couple of minutes before spitting the rest " I know that I have treated you poorly lately but I'm sorry I really am I just didn't know what to do after what happened three weeks ago and it terrified me knowing that you knew that and –"

"I knew from day one really" chuckles Rachel as she takes the empty space next to Blair on the bed leaving Quinn standing there absolutely clueless.

"You knew? All this time? But-"

"Well you guys are pretty annoying do you know how many times I had to use the living room bathroom because of you two? Every time I'm about to tilt the knob I hear you or Serena giggling and all flirty"

Blair nudges Rachel in the ribs pointing her head towards Quinn's direction; the only reaction she gets back is a loud laugh. Quinn on the other side just released a tiny chuckle looking down to her feet and back up to Blair.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, well with us"

"This is just-" she pushes her face into her hands covering the sight of her crimson red cheeks.

"I-I need to call S" and with that she practically sprints to her room.

"So you caught them ha?" words barely escape her lips as she tries her best not to crack out laughing.

"Shhh" Rachel hisses holding both of her hands up to Quinn gesturing for her to lower her tune down a bit.

Both of the girls jump up at the sound of Rachel's window pulling up. A mess of blonde hair finally comes in sight and then scrambles down to the floor.

"Ouch" she curses under her breath while rubbing her blonde head trying to ease the pain.

"Um Serena? This is my room not Blair's" Serena looks around for a second blinking slowly, before looking back to Rachel and who was that?.

"I know its not Blair's room, I think Dorota locked her window again" a sigh and a groan leave her lips before standing up finally.

"Get me a glass of water please" her hands shooing the blonde beside Rachel. Quinn looks at Rachel then back to Serena and pouts her lips not amused with the request.

"Serena" the brunette takes a second and holds back a laugh " this is Quinn my best friend" Serena's shiny blue eyes shifts from Rachel to Quinn and she opens her mouth slowly and awkwardly, awesome she thought Rachel's best friend was a new maid.

"erm" the blonde straightens her summer dress down before taking a few steps more into the blonde's direction with a smile and her bottom lip stuck between her teeth like a kid caught while stealing cookies.

"I am sorry?" she offers her hand for a shake and Quinn accepts it with a grin.

"Its fine don't worry about it" Quinn assures her with another smile.

"Okay I'm Serena and I really am sorry and I got to go now um Blair you know" her thumb pointing generally into Blair's door, and there she goes sprinting like Blair just did.

"What a pair" the blonde says shaking her head while laughing and Rachel laughs along with her agreeing on the point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's okay babe, you said Rachel didn't say anything right?" Blair nods her head at the blonde slowly; she is in the safest place she knows, Serena's arms. Blair shifts a little in her arms and the blonde places a kiss on her temple.

"It's just.. You know with you and Nate its not going to go well if anyone knew about us" she feels the blonde's body tensioning around her's at the mention of Nate's name.

"I know, its just .. only you would understand me.. he isn't the one for me you are" with that Blair knows that talking more about it will only cause troubles so she decides to wrap her arms tighter around the love of her life and listen to Serena's heartbeat under her ear instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quinn and Rachel didn't leave the room; both of them are sitting on the bed with cards in their hands. Quinn thinks for a while before withdrawing a card and slamming it on the pile of other cards that lay down between them. Rachel looks down to the cards then up to her's before pulling her tongue out in concentration, her life depends on this she needs to win, she has a reputation to protect.

"And you lose" the blonde throws the cards down and her hands up laughing at Rachel's cute face of defeat.

"So how is N.Y.A.D.A going so far" the brunette finally throws down the cards she has in her hands and her shoulders relax a bit after taking a long deep breath.

"Its boring"

"Rachel that is your dream remember?"

"A very boring one"

A scolding hand slaps her thigh and she just laughs at the expression on Quinn's face.

"Which reminds me I got classes tomorrow so you are stuck here with Blair"

"Come on no! Rachel please no" Quinn's pleading eyes and her fake help me voice aren't working apparently because Rachel is laughing at her now while patting on her head like she was a cute little puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Rachel left this morning Quinn was really stuck with Serena and Blair well it was mostly Blair until she called Serena who climbed up and fell into Blair's room …again. The three of them are scattered all over Blair's bed room, Blair using her laptop, Serena and Quinn laying on their stomachs on the bed with puffed cheeks.

"I'm bored" mumbles the blonde as she tries to balance a bottle of water on Quinn's head. Quinn on the other end is concentration hard to hold her head still; they could win something with this like a genius record.

"S, this is the third time you say this try and figure something out to do instead of whining" the brunette's fingers dancing on the keyboard, she is googling a lot of things lately according to Quinn's observant hazel eyes.

"Quinn, I command you tell me more about yourself" she holds an imaginary microphone in her hand shoving it in the blonde's face to answer.

"What's with you and the commanding thing" she shoves the microphone away but no Serena shoves it back into her face almost punching her in the nose.

"boo fun ruiner, I said I was sorry about yesterday .. now tell me more about you" scrunching her nose and looking right into Serena's blue eyes she gives up and decides to talk finally.

"well I got a sister and-"

"boring… got a boyfriend?"

On the other side of bed where Blair is using the laptop, she spins around dramatically in her seat and gives Quinn a smirk, the one that gives you the chills.

"Yes Quinn … do you have a _boyfriend_" stretching the word boyfriend more than she should, Blair still got Quinn under her heavy gaze.

Why does it feel like she is trapped somehow? Well Rachel did leave her here alone with those two, she fidgets the line of garment that's sticking out of Blair's bed bedding and fumbles when Blair clears her throat indicating that she is still waiting.

"Well um" she looks back up to Blair and when the brunette sees the look in her eyes she scoots forward with the chair.

"Yeah?"

"can I trust you guys? I mean I-I" a hard slam on her back from the blonde's steady hands gets her to cough before swallowing down her fear and finally spitting out:

"erm that's not my type really" she buries her face immediately between her elbows and into the bed and hears the girls "OHHH". No wait, Blair said something else.

"_I knew it"_ she shouts pointing her index finger at Quinn's clueless face.

"You knew? How in hell? No you are lying" yeap she is pointing back at Blair's face.

"haha sweetie you can't trick Blair waldorf! Its all over your face!" is she drawing an imaginary circle in the air on Quinn's face thinks Serena before Quinn's voice cuts in.

"how could you possibly know I-"

"It's Rachel!" with that the blonde goes quite, meaning Blair was right. Serena on her left has her jaw slightly dropped down, she was not expecting this.

"I-I don't know-w what-t"

"What I'm talking about, yeah yeah right but no! it's been two days now and I have been keeping a close eye on both of you! You lighten up when someone mentions her and she grins like a dork at the mention of your name"

"But.. I-I don't think she"

"Likes you" finishes Serena wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulder and holding her close out of sympathy. Blair ogles those arms around Quinn for a second with perfectly shaped raised eyebrows and as soon as Serena meets her eyes she gives her a tiny smile and just pats Quinn's head before pulling her arm off the blonde.

"Fine just promise me one thing will you" a nod from Blair comes back as answer.

"You won't tell Rachel"

"I won't I promise, but what makes you so sure that she doesn't like you back?"

"just please Blair, I'm pretty sure because all the people she has been with were guys please just-'

"so you think that she is straight just because she dated guys?"

"well " her hand gesturing in a way to prove her point, what else could that mean really? Blair should just understand her and her point.

"I know a girl who a year ago said that and now she is dating the hottest girl on the Upper East Side" a chuckle next to her gets her to look at Serena's blushing face.

"You?" Serena nods at her with a smile filling her face before resting her chin on her elbow looking at Blair like a little puppy with huge eyes.

"And here we are! You never know Quinn just because-" Quinn just dismisses the idea by holding her hand up to Blair asking her to just stop right there.

"Please, even if that's the case you promised you wouldn't tell her"

Her full lips press against each other as she slowly nods at Quinn's request. Maybe Quinn was right and she did promise that makes sense so no she is not going to tell Rachel, no matter what.

"I did and I fully understand you so no worries ok?" a wink from the brunette puts her worries at ease and even better she hears Rachel's door opening and closing again, Rachel is home!.

"Quinn?" she shouts out loud from her room, Blair and Serena are now both looking at Quinn with a wide smirk, the one that says _'oh your crush is here'. _

The only thing she can think of now is rolling her eyes and just when she thought that her problems were over in here Rachel shouts:

"Quinn come out already" giving Blair and Serena the blast of their lives and poor Quinn a reason to fall on her face before crawling her way out of Blair's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's almost midnight by now, Blair and Serena didn't see Quinn for that whole time and they decided to let her be and stop with the teasing, but it was fun!. They are both sprawled on Blair's comfy bed; her strong arms holding the brunette hugging her from behind, she places a kiss on the back of her head and lingers with every kiss she places.

"B" she whispers nudging the back of the brunette's ear with the tip of her nose.

"hmm?' opening her eyes and turning her head around to meet her , her dark brown ones are met with blue shiny ones. All Serena could think of right now is wow, how deep are those they are as deep as the ocean, well a coffee ocean because Blair's eyes are brown and not blue but then again does a coffee ocean really exists? if so how many cups can that make?

"Serena?" she snaps out of her thoughts and looks back to those eyes, focus Serena!.

"um I just want to make sure of one thing B" the pad of her thumb runs painfully slow on Blair's cheek as those huge brown eyes look at her, focus damn it!.

"erm .. you promised Quinn I just want to make sure we are both clear here okey? You won't say anything to Rachel!" wait was that Blair's devilish grin? No that's not good Blair is up to something, she thinks before narrowing her eyes at the brunette who plays innocent.

"I promised that I wont _say_ anything, and I never break a promise" trying her best to get Serena to drop the topic she holds her hand and places a soft kiss on her palm hoping it would work.

"Blair … you promised" a puff of hot breath hits her palm as the brunette mourns the death of her devious plan to distract her.

"I did I promised and now I'm promising you that I Blair waldorf will not tell Rachel berry any freaking thing good?" She gets a nod and a smile back from the blonde.

"Now hold me , please?" pouting her full lips at Serena's face never fails to get her what she wants, the blonde holds her again burring her face into those brown chocolate curls. The blonde's breath evens and Blair knows that she drifted to sleep, she picks up the hand that's wrapped on her waist and brings it up placing the blonde's palm between her cheek and the pillow, with that she dozed off as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**A/N: next chapter would be extremely hilarious in case anyone is wondering, I suggest that you don't eat or drink anything while reading it, for your own safety. **__**I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to see your reactions to it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel can you lend me one of your sweaters? Bring it to my room please –B**

Why not she thinks as her hands lay on her owl sweater, Blair will give her a comment or two but she is Blair, she is used to her comments by now. Rachel gets up , takes a turn around the bed, opens the bathroom door and-

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I-I" she slams the door shut at the sight of Quinn soaking in the bathtub, and by the look on the blonde's face she was terrified too.

"oh I totally forgot to tell you that she was in there I'm really sorry " spits Blair into her phone sympathetically. Oh she didn't know that Quinn was going to take a bubble bath she just gave her a few irresistible strawberry bubble bath gel bottles and told her to use them if she wants, a totally innocent mistake … totally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I really hope you would like this

love, Quinn"

What? She blinks a few times trying to swallow those words again and again; no she must have misread it. A beautiful silver bracelet lying inside that box with the note, but its not just any box it's a tiffany box.

"Quinn that's so sweet of you!" her voice aw so cheerful and happy and Quinn smiles at that! She doesn't know what she did to get such a smile from Rachel.

"You didn't have to do this" she pulls the bracelet out to wear it finally on her wrist, something that will always remind her of her Quinn.

"I didn't have to do what exactly?" she isn't sure of what Rachel is talking about and her eyes land on the bracelet before she looks up to Rachel again, nice bracelet.

"Buy me this you know you didn't have to-"

"That's tiffany" wide shocked eyes look at the box on the counter, the color of that box oh god it is tiffany.

"I didn't buy you that, Rachel I can't even afford a napkin from tiffany!"

"if you didn't then who-"

Rachel's slim fingers skim on the box after looking through it she finally shouts out loud and really harsh.

"Blair!"

"What is this?" her hand holding the box up to Blair's view after she finally entered her room. Blair's lips do a pout thing and her head shakes innocently, oh there is a shrug too, nice.

"I don't know?"

"Blair, Quinn can't afford this" she shakes the box to give Blair a clearer idea, it's a tiffany box!.

"I don't know what you are talkin-"

"Your name is on the receipt" oh crap.

"That idiot, I made it clear that he puts it under Quinn, oh Michael you are so fired just wait until I get my hands on you" her hands fists, Blair curses under her breath and curses again until she hears someone clear their throat and pulls her into her room again.

"Blair you promised!" the scolding tune of Serena's voice, oh no she doesn't like that one at all.

"I didn't say anything" that smirk on her face, Serena isn't pleased with that nope she is not!

"Blair" no not the scolding tune again, Blair sighs in defeat throwing her shoulders down and giving Serena those dark huge innocent eyes.

"No don't try that with me young lady" did they just got bigger somehow?

"No Blair I'm serious just stop-"

"Oh god ok ok I get what you are trying to do here but you might end up hurting someone" Blair does her victory dance pulling a _yes! _Then looking back to Serena.

"Oh S look at them they are so in love they just need a push you know"

"Blair babe you can't"

"Or a shove .. a shove could work!" And she had her at that, Serena chuckles at the thought of Blair shoving Quinn or Rachel into walls, she is Blair waldorf after all and she did once shoved her into a fountain last summer when they were in Paris.

"Ok listen to me" she holds her up by the shoulders to get her attention, its works Blair is looking right into her eyes now.

"We will try and find out of Rachel likes Quinn back if not you drop the topic completely!"

"But-"

"_Completely" _

Blair puffs her cheeks and ties her eyebrows; oh there is a pout too how cute. Serena can't resist smiling at the sight of Blair like this it reminds her of when Blair was six years old and shoved a girl into the field grass for wearing a Yale shirt, what? She thought the girl was coping her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Quinn you are basically telling me that you really just can't say no to Rachel"

"no no that's not it Rachel is so smart and wise you know so I think she knows what's always best for me"

"Sweetie that only means that you are whipped nothing more"

"No!" its not she is sure its not, it just can't be she is 100% sure that-

"Serena babe can you get me a cup of white mocha please?" she singsong that and look at her she is just the cutest thing, Serena's lips curve up into a smile and she leaves the room again as soon as she got in to bring Blair her coffee.

"See sweetie that's what being whipped look like"

"How did you" her neck stretches a little forward watching Serena leaving with a smile, how did she do that.

"Quinn can you please help out with this?" she is holding her laptop close to her with a presentation opened up. She have been having troubles with it for a good twenty minute now.

"Of course I can" look at her its that goofy smile again, the moment Rachel steps out of Blair's room the blonde shifts her eyes back to Blair and .

"Whipped" Blair coughs out with her hand covering her mouth.

"What did you just say" the blonde narrows her eyes at Blair, she heard what she said. she tries her best to straighten her lips and hide that smile but she just can't.

"I coughed I didn't say anything" she didn't it was an honest cough that didn't have a hidden message, just an honest _cough._

"I'm off to help Rachel and don't think I didn't see what you did there" she gives her a knowing smile and a headshake before getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as Quinn steps out, Serena steps back in.

"Hey babe, here this is your coffee"

"Aww babe thank you so much" her tiny hands holding the starbucks cup, yum yum.

"That's empty" she opens up the led to revel an empty cup.

"I know, that's what you get for making an example out of me" Serena shoves her hands into her pockets and smiling at the pissed brunette.

"Well you I didn't mean it babe" she lays down the cup on the table next to her and stands up wrapping her arms on Serena's waist giving the blonde her most innocent looks.

"Oh yeah? I'm not buying that" Serena fakes a pissed face and she turns her head to the side away from Blair's gaze.

"Come on let me proof it?" She stands on her tiptoes and her lips barely come in contact with Serena's chin.

"Serena van der woodsen" she scolds the blonde after trying every time to reach for a kiss but for Serena to pull away as fast and Blair dips in.

"one kiss only" and there she gives her a kiss and holds her there with their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry" a whisper escapes her lips quietly.

"You better be" her voice is soothing and soft and her arms keep Blair close to her.

"Sorry" Blair repeats again.

"Whipped" and Blair is, Serena chuckles at that before placing a final kiss on the brunette's forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And its done!" Quinn throws her arms up in the air, Rachel is beginning to think this is her way of declaring her win.

"I did it!" she creams out loud from her place next to the blonde, their shoulder's touching so are the sides of their knees.

"We did it" corrects Quinn looking at her eyes.

"no I did it" teases Rachel before she reaches forward and grabs the laptop from

Quinn's lap, nope Quinn isn't going down without a fight. She pulls it back and they shift around with the laptop between them pulling and pushing until Quinn ended up unintentionally straddling Rachel's hips with the laptop in her hands high above her head. Their giggles dies after a while and they notice that its drop dead quite between them. Quinn's face is inches away from Rachel's and she isn't moving, neither is Rachel.

"see I told you! They need a push now imagine me pushing Quinn they will kiss and Rachel will finally get it and they will live happily ever after" whispers Blair to Serena. They are both kind of spying on the two.

"Quinn?" asks Rachel as her dark brown eyes flick right and left into the blonde's hazel ones.

"Hmm? Oh yes sorry I-I'm sorry" gathering herself Quinn finally catches up to their situation and gets of the brunette, with that she drops the laptop on the bed and makes a beeline to Blair's room. Naturally knocking the pair hiding behind the door onto their backs.

"You two! You were spying on us?"

"Were you two doing anything private? The brunette asks rubbing her back and staring at Quinn with an annoyed look.

"Well no but-"

"Shh shut up then, tell me now what happened there?"

"I-I almost kissed her"

"And why didn't you- ouch" her hands rub the spot where Serena just slapped. She looks at Serena who gives her a headshake telling her silently to just let it go and let Quinn be because when Blair looks back to her she is in tears.

"Hey" Quinn looks up with her hazel eyes to Blair as a thick line of tears form on both eyes. Both Blair and Serena scoot giving Quinn a space to sit between them, which she gladly accepts. Blair mumbles, "_Everything is going to be okay". _Serena on the other hand holds the blonde running a soothing hand up and down her back trying to calm down those painful crying breaths that got Quinn's body shaking.

"I'm going to go check on Rachel ok?" Quinn can barely understand a word of what Blair is saying but she knows that they will both take care of this.

She buries herself more into Serena's embrace crying. What if Rachel didn't want anything to do with her? What if she wakes up tomorrow to find all her stuff packed and Rachel has left a note asking her to leave and give her some space? A hand holds the back of her head softly patting on her blonde hair. For now she just wants to get all those feelings out, whatever happens tomorrow with Rachel happens she is not welling to risk her friendship with Rachel for anything even if that thing was her own happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel? Can I come in" she looks up to Blair's head sticking out from the bathroom door looking at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes" that was it? Blair knows know for sure that the brunette is either really pissed or completely devastated.

Blair's arm covers the brunette's shoulder and the only idea playing with her mind right now is how sad this little thing is. She gives her a light squeeze on her shoulder like she is one side hugging her and Rachel finally lifts her eyes up to meet Blair's concerned ones.

"do you want to talk? Or do you need me to just hold y-"

"I-I don't know what happened" Blair nods, she knows but Rachel doesn't know what Blair knows about Quinn, and she promised not to tell darn!

"What happened?"

"is Quinn okay?" Blair holds every once of patience she have ever came in contact with and nods her head, she knows if the blonde is with Serena she will be ok by now.

"Blair I think I did something wrong I mean I-I"

"Rachel it's totally fine you can tell me whatever it is you can"

"I" hesitates the brunette for a second.

"yes you?" every ounce of patience Blair, just wait for her to spit it out thinks the brunette as she looks straight into Rachel's eyes.

"I"

"Rachel" screw every ounce of patience.

"I almost kissed Quinn"

"oh for god's sake you two" she almost just almost shoved Rachel off the bed and flat on her face. Can she tell her now and get over with it? They are completely obvious to everyone but to each other. Blair places her hands on her knees and takes a long nice breath and releases it through her nose. She cant, no she is Blair waldorf and she keeps her promises! Plus now she knows for sure that Rachel likes Quinn back.

"um ok you tried to kiss her, why?" the key to not losing her focus here is just forgetting about what Quinn said and just listen to Rachel's side of the story. Why would Rachel think she the one who leading that kiss and not Quinn? She could have said that Quinn tried to kiss her but no she didn't.

" I don't know what came over me Blair I just wanted to kiss her at that moment." She is playing around with her fingers, her hands are resting on her lap she does look nervous.

"Do you think you have feelings for Quinn?" Blair is now 100% sure of her next activity with Serena, slap her on the head. She was sure that Rachel got feelings for Quinn she was sure that the brunette's smiles and blushes weren't just for anyone.

"I-I don't know maybe?" her dark brown concerned eyes look up to Blair's trying to understand this thing, does she really like Quinn? Yes yes you do! Is all that Blair wanted to scream at her face right now.

"Well how about you and Quinn talk this out and you tell her that? You never know what might happen right?" she is trying her best she is smiling sympathetically and trying the hardest she can, maybe if she get them to talk they will solve this out and live happily ever after.

"But Blair what if she doesn't like me? No I won't do that promise me you won't tell her that! Please!" _oh you have got to be kidding me._ Blair sighs at that request, wait she heard that before. Her hands fly up to her head and she keeps massaging her temple for a while like she was deeply thinking, shoving would have worked damn you Serena.

"okay I promise" irritated by the promise she made to Rachel she stands up pats Rachel hair and give her a smile before leaving to her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is she ok?" whispering to Serena, Blair finally steps into her room to find Quinn asleep on her bed like a baby lion.

"She is I think she thinks that Rachel might be upset but-"

"I told you shoving would be easier"

"Blair its not the best time to joke about this she just-"

"Rachel likes her you idiot, she just told me and guess what she made me promise her that I won't tell Quinn those two are going to be the death of me" she throws her hands up exaggerating her anger.

"Then just like I promised we will work on this since they both have feelings for each other but are afraid to admit them" Serena wraps her arms on Blair from behind hugging her and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"they remind you of us don't they? That's why you are so worked up about them" Blair's eyes blink for a few seconds at Serena's words, she knows her well. With a nod of her head she turns to the side slightly and her lips come in contact with Serena's temple. She places a kiss and lingers for a few seconds, what they have is so beautiful she thinks if it wasn't for Nate they would have been ten times happier.

"with Quinn in your bed I guess I'm out then, never thought you would cheat on me babe" she fakes a pout and a hurt face covering her eyes with the crook of her elbow.

"She is kind of cute" she knows what this comment would do to Serena.

"not cool Blair not cool" the blonde is now trying to fake an angry face but with Blair looking at her like that she just cant, they both crack out laughing before sharing a last kiss.

"I think I know what we need to do tomorrow" she kisses the blonde's cheek goodbye and Serena kisses her temple in return with a light squeeze on her shoulders.

And with that she goes back to Rachel's room assures her that Quinn is doing just fine and that she is asleep in her room for now. The brunette sighs with relief she was afraid that Quinn might think she wanted to kiss her, what else could that horrified look on Quinn's face meant?. Rachel thanks her for everything and slips into her heart shaped pattern pajamas as soon as Blair leaves the room.

Blair's head finally hits the soft pillow and she looks at Quinn's relaxed face, oh the plans she got for this little thing tomorrow. She smiles at the thought and covers Quinn's shoulder with the comforter before finally giving up to sleep.

_**A/N shorter chapter today, I hope you liked how things worked with Rachel thank you for the reviews, the favs and story alerts 333 **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok now I'm lost" frustrated Serena sighs as Blair tries her best to tell her the plans she has for the girls later that night.

"You do remember our first kiss don't you?" she tugs on the blonde's summer dress her full lips quirking up giving out the most bright smile, the one that Serena loves the most.

"Of course I do" how dare Blair think that she might have forgotten! Her slender fingers run throw the brunette's chocolate curls, massaging the her scalp gently.

"Ah do that again" purrs the brunette completely forgetting the point of their secret meeting away from the other two girls. Serena stops her finger's actions to lightly slap Blair out of her comfortable bubble.

"Ouch, what was that for" her hand rubbing her head, why is Serena looking at her like that.

"Blair, babe focus! You were trying to explain something to me? Remember?" Blair keeps staring at Serena's arched eyebrow until she finally remembers what she was talking about earlier her lips takes the shape of an O before giggling and laying her head again on Serena's lap.

"So our first kiss accorded on one of my sleep overs right?" Serena nods her head giving Blair a sign that she does remember that clearly, it was their first kiss she wouldn't forget something as important as that _psht._

"And we kissed playing truth or dare right?" Serena nods again, she kind of get where this is going.

"How about" her finger points up to Serena's face before she spits out "we arrange a sleep over!" the blonde's blue eyes keep staring down at her dark ones for a while before she purses her lips and scrunches her nose, that's not a bad idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blair?" Rachel tugs on Blair's elbow terrified by the amount of people running throw the house right now. "Blair!" she hisses again hoping Blair would pay her attention now.

"What?" the brunette has a few papers in her hands and she is talking to a guy, a butler? He looks like one. Rachel shifts behind Blair trying to get a decent glimpse of what's in Blair's hand but she meets Blair's death glare instead.

"What are they doing here? Its like they are robbing the place" her eyes fall on a few mattresses being carried to the living room, what the hell is going on.

"Keep quite" is the only response she gets from Blair who is writing stuff done and checking a list. Serena, she nods to the idea Serena is her best shot the blonde is always helpful!. Her tiny feet take a few steps bumping into a matters and a person or two before finally finding Serena in the living room sitting at the arm chair and observing everything that is going on.

"Serena!" she crawls on the mattress that's laid before her on the ground and almost stumbles on her face when she gets to the blonde on the other side.

"Hmm?" her blue eyes are bluer with all the lighting that is filling the living room.

"Please help me?" she tugs on the blonde's sleeve like a little kid and almost gets Serena to choke of her coffee at the tune the brunette is using.

Serena pats her nose and lips with the napkin that she has in her hand and looks up to Rachel gesturing for the brunette to take the seat next to her, oh good she is welling to help!

"What's wrong" half of the blonde's face hidden behind her cup as she takes another sip looking at poor terrified Rachel.

"What is this?" the brunette's arms both extended at what is taking place in the living room, that guy is now bringing blankets and wait a minute are those macaroons?

"this is Blair's annual sleep over" is Serena's only explanation of … this. Rachel still can't process the idea, if this is a sleep over why is there different type of alcohol, macaroons, racks of dresses pulled left and right and fancy bed sheets being laid on the mattresses In the living room. She taps her chin thinking about it, but sleepovers don't have all those things do they? At least not at her house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god" curses Quinn under her breath hiding with Rachel like a couple of ninjas behind a curtain looking at how everything finally turned out. Blair had to kick Rachel out because every time she would order the maids to bring some macaroons Rachel would ask if they were vegan, and every time Blair moves from one place to the other she can feel Rachel stepping on her shadow.

"I know right"

"Do you honestly think that I can't see you both?" Serena's voice fills the living room as she spots Rachel and Quinn's toes that were popping out from under the curtains.

"Come on get out from there, we need to get ready for the sleepover"

Quinn gives Rachel a puzzled look, getting ready for a sleepover? What did that mean?. Quinn steps out with a sheepish smile on her face followed by Rachel who has a similar smile playing on her lips as well.

"What do you mean getting ready?" asks Quinn finally as they took the stairs.

"You will see what I mean in a second"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god" repeats Quinn again causing Rachel to chuckle next to her, hair dressers are there and ready. Serena and Blair had their's done a while ago because there is no way that Serena's wild hair could look like it does now without any kind of help.

"get your asses there already will you" bitches Blair while trying her best to hold back a laugh at Quinn's facial expression. Serena took the blonde's hand guiding her to the chair as Blair did to Rachel.

After a while of pulling and pushing their strands around, Quinn's feet finally reach the floor standing up, she shakes her hair around happy with the feeling she has now. They trimmed the tips of her hair and added some high lights to it giving it more life. As for Rachel, Blair insisted that she gets her bangs cut and she did. At this point Blair also insisted that Rachel stays with her and that where she is now picking a dress with Blair's help as Serena takes Quinn and also helps her out with her dress.

Quinn twirls around the ends of her yellow dress flying in the air as she sways left and right. Serena who is sitting on the couch wearing her blue dress is smirking at her, she approves!. Serena sees the confliction on Quinn's face after finally standing still.

"Its okay, you can ask" her voice gently catching Quinn's attention. Quinn looks up to her surprised that Serena did notice that! And ask about it.

"Look, Blair's sleepovers are more elegant than most sleepovers, instead of watching a lame movie and have some popcorn we have access to all types of drinks, treats, and the finest of beddings" finally an understanding smile pulls the corners of Quinn's lips, she mummers a _thank you for explaining_ before a brunette's figure steps downstairs, short, brunette and has bangs, wait she looks familiar? Quinn narrows her eyes at her, _oh my god that's Rachel. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel lays out her second drink down and so does Quinn they weren't used to that much drinking. Blair gathers everyone up ordering the two girls to pick up an extra glass and asks them all to finally head to the living room, half of the sleep over activates have been taking place in Blair's room.

"Please everyone just take your places now" Blair's hand raising up holding a crystal glass of the finest wine. Serena from next to her does the same as she exchanges a smile with the brunette. The girls around them have all those same smiles but Rachel and Quinn who are lost at this point.

"Wait are we going to kill each other or something?" she whispers to Quinn as quietly as she can. Quinn chuckles naturally trying not to catch anyone's attention before Blair speaks up again.

" So I think you all know what time is it now" Blair calls out cheerfully looking down at her watch then to them all. Everyone around Quinn and Rachel started clapping cheerfully at Blair's announcement.

"Truth or dare!"

Rachel and Quinn's eyes snap to each other's, _oh crap this can't end well_. The girls start playing and everyone keeps picking dare over truth except for Rachel and Quinn who were acting like an 80 year old grandma by picking the truth always over dare.

"okay okay that's enough now" Blair almost yanks the blonde's head who has been making out with Serena for a few seconds now. Serena wipes her lips on her sleeve and discreetly reaches to hold Blair's hand squeezing it gently. Blair's eyes drift from the girls who are making out now to Serena's apologetic smile ,who can look at that face and stop themselves from smiling? Damn she is smiling back at Serena now and trying not to catch anyone's attention. The round goes all the way back to Rachel and Quinn whom Blair made sure they know that they have exceeded their limit of _'truth'. _

"I kiss the brunette" shouts a girl from behind Blair.

Both of the girls look at each other and then to everyone around them, they could stop now just tell Blair that its not happening but Rachel can't get over the fact that she did want to kiss Quinn back then and Quinn couldn't get over that as well. Dark brown eyes seek Quinn's approval, which is given instantly when she feels Quinn's hands on her waist.

"You okay with this?" whispers Rachel only to Quinn's ears.

"I'm okay if you are" replies the blonde back.

Their noses nudges each other before they finally press their lips against one another, they kiss and it's so chaste and sweet that Blair almost squeals at that, she grips her blonde's waist tightly like a proud mama.

The kiss takes longer than all the other ones, Blair nor Serena are complaining looks like their plans finally have succeeded, Quinn's hand cups Rachel's cheek and her other hand holding her close through the kiss. Blair notices that everyone are wondering and looking at each other to why didn't Blair just move on to the next dare already?.

"Okay I think that's enough" she finally announces and both she and Serena know that the girls need sometime to process this and talk about it, boy its like them all over again. Blair smiles at that thought and looks up to Serena who is chatting with another girl animatedly, her fingers reach unconsciously to Serena's and their fingers are laced together.

"ok Rachel Quinn could you please get everyone coffee and since you two are the newest addition to my sleepover I get to boss you around" she acts up as an arrogant bitch in front of everyone but as soon as her eyes meet Rachel's she gives her an understanding smile Rachel returns the smile so does Quinn and they pulled up their coats to talk a walk to the coffee shop by the end of the street that should be more than enough time to talk all of _this_ out.

_**A/N: I apologies for not updating for quite a few days now, I haven't been feeling well enough to write but I'm back now and I hope you will enjoy this chapter 3 thank you for all the alerts. **_


	9. Chapter 9

"The weather is nice isn't it?" Rachel tries to break the awkward silence between them, they have been walking for a while now and been keeping silent.

"I-its is quite cold isn't it" hums Quinn looking down as their feet take them a little bit further.

"It _is_ cold"

Awkward, Rachel steals a glimpse or two every once in a while they were walking, so does Quinn. Quinn's chuckle catches her attention and she tilts her head looking at the blonde whose laugh is escalating now. Her hands shoved in her pockets she cocks her brown head to Quinn's buried face and try to get what this is all about.

"What's so funny" she finally gives up on Quinn explaining, and puffs out her cheeks looking at Quinn innocently.

"We are so obvious aren't we?" Quinn's sweet tune warming the brunette's heart. Yeah they are, she nods at Quinn's statement as a smile finally pulls her lips.

"Rachel" her voice serious and urgent, calling the brunette in a way asking her to look at her, which she does as soon as Quinn calls her. A few moments go by as they just keep looking into each other's eyes waiting for something, anything to be said or done.

"Did you regret it?" Rachel notices the thin line of tears forming in Quinn's hazel eyes. She immediately wraps an arm on the blonde's waist pulling her close. Her lips find its way to the side of Quinn's head pressing an assuring kiss.

"No" she whispers close to her ear, her breath tickling the blonde's ear shell. Quinn sniffs with a chuckle relieved that the kiss they just shared meant for Rachel as much as it meant for her.

Rachel feels the blonde's hands on her coat pulling her to her, their faces inches apart. Quinn nudges the brunette's nose sweetly diving in for an eskimo kiss as her arms tightens on the brunette's waist, Rachel's hands rest on the blonde's shoulders and she tries her best to not melt into a puddle right now. It takes a few more shy giggles and looks before their lips connect again, its so familiar so comfortable to them both, like its meant to be like this forever. They don't pay attention to the world around them, people walking by and a boy who screams at them to get a room. Quinn smiles between kisses at the boy and finally opens her eyes to be meet those dark hypnotizing ones.

"So we are good?" asks Rachel resting her cheek against the blonde's who nods carefully not wanting the brunette's cheek to slip away.

"I think" Rachel pulls back to look at Quinn's hazel ones waiting for her to finish her sentence "this is might be the beginning of something beautiful don't you?"

Rachel nods at that with a grin filling her face, she never felt so secure and loved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Babe" she kisses her nose electing a giggle from the brunette, then her cheek, another giggle.

"My babe" she kisses her ear shell causing the brunette to shiver at that, that's her weak spot. Serena loves how shy and giggly Blair gets when they are just chilling around together. She picks up the brunette's hand and places another kiss on her palm giving her lips the chance to linger there for a while.

"I like it, when you call me your babe" whispers Blair with a laugh, she does like it, no she _loves it!_

"You do?" her lips are moving down to the brunette's wrist, dark brown eyes following Serena's every move registering everything about this girl, her girl.

"Hmm" she hums before Serena's lips press on her's. She is half resting on the brunette, her hands cupping her face so carefully. She kisses her and the brunette kisses back and as soon as Blair's hands seek the comfort of Serena's warm skin under her shirt Serena does the same but-

"Blair darling did- " Eleanor's voice fills their ears like a thunder storm, Serena's heart beats its way out of her ribcage, Blair can feel how the blonde is terrified at the moment and so is she.

"What on earth is going on?" spits Eleanor harshly at the scene before her. How can Blair be with someone like this? Someone like Serena?. Her hands are resting on her hips as she watches the terrified looks on the girls faces.

"Serena, how dare you? Pick up your stuff and leave right now or else I'm calling the security to kick you out this instance" her tune getting harsher by the minute.

"no mom don't, S please" her hands desperately trying to get a grip of the blonde's sleeves. She does finally and sees the tears in Serena's eyes, the blonde hugs her tightly whispering "everything is going to be ok babe please don't cry ok?" she decides to not kiss the brunette now because she is sure its going to backfire. She feels Blair's hands on her ribs digging in, she don't want to let go not now. When the blonde tries her best at pulling back she wipes off the trails of tears running down the brunettes' cheeks giving her a weak smile and holding back her own tears.

"Serena" repeats Eleanor again urging the blonde to leave now. Blair's face, her tears and the way she is looking at her is killing her but she have to leave now to prevent Eleanor from doing anything to the brunette. When she is finally behind Eleanor's back she blows a kiss to Blair's direction mouthing, "I love you" to her and giving her an apologetic smile hoping that things will be better the next day.

"What were you thinking Blair?" Serena's ears can still catch up to what they are talking about and she hears Blair shouting, "because I love her" before she hears a door slam and Eleanor's figure appears before her.

"I though I asked you to leave" her eyes are flaming at the blonde.

Serena ignores her and walks to the elevator, before Eleanor spits _'and never come back again' _and the though itself cracks the blonde's heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel's phone vibrates at her pocket and she pulls herself from Quinn's embrace to check it out. Her screen lightens up reveling a new message:

**Rachel please, take care of Blair for me things gone badly and I can't help her now please – S**

"We need to head back in" she looks up to the Waldorf resident from where they are standing, her tune serious and her eyes are as well. Quinn doesn't ask why she laces her fingers with Rachel's who isn't walking anymore but kind of running back to the house.

The girls finally reach Blair's bedroom and Rachel pulls the door open when she hears the brunette's cries, and one thing for sure she doesn't want to hear those again. Blair is there on the ground crying hard her breath isn't regular and she keeps coughing for air. Quinn doesn't ask she just follows Rachel's lead, who takes Blair by the arms and carries her to their bedroom. Her arms wrapping the brunette so is Quinn's arms holding her up and pulling her to their bed. Blair has lost track of everything after the love of her life left the room, her mother didn't make it better she just slammed the door at her face and left. Her vision is foggy and she can't see a thing but a mass of blonde hair and another one of brown one but she knows to whom each belonged. She spits out Serena's name several time, its not because she mistook them for Serena but because she just can't spit a whole sentence while trying to breath and cry at the same time. Rachel pats the brunette's cheeks with a tissue drying them while Quinn was rubbing her back trying to get her to just calm down even for a little while.

"Shhh Blair, Serena sent me a message asking me to take care of you ok? She wants to make sure that you are ok so come on please just breath" Blair's breath calms at the mention of Serena's name she looks up to Rachel's face, which she can see a little more clearly now. Quinn leaves the bed and comes back with a glass of water, holding it up to Blair's lips asking her to take a sip or two. She does, and her breath becomes more regular after a while. She fidgets her hands in her lap and her body is still now, calmer. Rachel's hand squeezes her shoulder and she looks down at her face, maybe Blair would explain what happened just now.

"Did you guys fight?" Quinn finally breaks the silence, and those round huge brown eyes look up to her in shock.

"No" she swallows the lump at her throat, a fresh line of tears forming in her eyes.

"Serena and I are a bit complicated than you guys know" she releases a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and goes on.

"Serena .. Serena is engaged to Nate.. Our families usually pick someone up for us since we are a little and her family has always wanted her and Nate to be together."

She looks back at Rachel and sees the realization washing over their faces, they have always wondered why weren't those two out to everyone.

"so you chose to be together in private" nods Rachel as she stats the obvious, Quinn on Blair's side nods as well.

"Serena's mother Lily is .. she is .. I don't even have words to describe her but .. my-y babe won't be safe there is her mother knew" Rachel senses the brunette's sadness and give her a hug, pulling her so close to her.

"Wait how did anyone know in the first place" asked Quinn puzzled, if they didn't fight and Blair is crying here then what happened exactly.

"My mom, she caught us kissing just now and kicked Serena out and I'm pretty sure she will be calling Serena's mom in a few moments if she didn't already"

The brunette's hands rub Blair's back up and down trying to get her to relax more. Blair's phone blasts through the bathroom, its Serena's ringtone. She stands up on wobbly legs and reaches for it, sitting on the ground she picks it up and close to her ears.

"babe" Serena's voice so worried and desperate.

"S babe are you okay?" she hopes with everything she got that Lily didn't harm the blonde in anyway.

"Babe I'm fine everything is going to be okay now ok? Don't cry please I can't bare the thought of you crying and not being able to help you" Blair senses the crack in her voice and she knows that the blonde is on the verge of tears right now.

"I-I'm okay babe don't worry, Rachel and Quinn took care of me I'm worried about you all alone there"

"No don't I got chuck here, not as understanding as those two you got but at least her isn't against us" she chuckles briefly and that little chuckle gets Blair to smile.

They stay silent for a while and Blair keeps shifting on the ground until she is resting her back on the wall next to her. The sound of Serena's breath going in and out is more than enough for her.

"We will figure this out babe, I don't want you to worry about me ok? Take care of yourself until I figure things out with my mom deal?" Blair can't believe how Serena just got her from bawling on the floor to smiling softly into the phone. Her tiny hand sclenching the phone like her whole life depends on it, which it does at the moment.

"Okay"

"I can't hear you" whispers Serena, she did hear but she needs Blair to say it one more time.

"Okay babe" says Blair again.

"That's my girl, now I need to hang up to figure stuff out with chuck and you need to go get some sleep promise?"

"Yes," she takes a while before adding " babe"

"You are stealing my nickname that's not cool" the blonde singsongs into the phone electing an honest giggle from Blair.

"Okay how about" she taps her chin thinking for a few seconds, there! She finally whispers "baby doll"

"Hmmm way better than babe I love it… okay I really got to go now babe so please just stay by Rachel and Quinn's sides until we get this whole thing solved out"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now sweet dreams _babe_"

"Sweet dreams _baby doll_"

Blair flips her phone off, she takes a few moments looking at her room, when did the room become so large and empty like this?. She sighs at that because she has had Serena by her side for almost a year and a half now. A few knocks on the bathroom door snap her out of her thoughts.

"Blair are you ok?" look at that face, Blair keeps looking at Rachel's worried face peeking at her from the bathroom door. She smiles knowing that she won't be alone tonight even if that meant Quinn and Rachel's company, which could be kind of awkward because of their kiss earlier, wait what happened with that Blair can't keep her track of thoughts in place as she finally shakes her head and stands up following Rachel to her bedroom.

"I asked Dorota to bring your pajamas" she pokes Blair's ribs and Blair is surprised at her reaction she is laughing. Wait wasn't she supposed to like hit Rachel on the head and warn her to never do that ever again?, Well today is different to all of them.

She lays her head down on the pillow, and even if this is as awkward as it could get. With Rachel lying next to her and Quinn lying on the other side she feels safe somehow. She closes her eyes and finally gives up to sleep; whatever happens tomorrow is something she sure can handle with those girls by her side and with her _baby doll_ as well.

_**A/N: I think this was kind of a sad chapter, I hope you guys liked it and didn't get bore with it, please review? would love to hear your ideas and thoughts whatever you got ;D I might add some NJBC (none judging breakfast club) action later on so yeah maybe even throw brittana for a bit for a chapter or two ;D I still have a pretty good idea of how the story plays out but if you got any ideas I would love to read them. Xoxo ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Blair's eyes refuse to open, No she had a bad day yesterday and she is not dragging her eyes open no matter what. The brunette acknowledges someone's presence near her and she heard Rachel whisper and giggle. The brunette shifts under the sheets and pulls the blanket around her shoulder more covering it. Rachel will suffer if she woke her up again. She scrunches her nose, wait those are lips on her cheek and the only thing on her mind now is, Rachel … you are so dead. She opens her eyes widely with tied eyebrows and a really angry pout, that's what she calls her assassin look. Rachel is going to suffer-. Blair's eyes widen comically at the curtains of blonde hair around her face, Serena's! she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and hugs her tight while the blonde giggles tiredly at Blair's reaction. After a while Serena whispers to Blair to let go so she can look at her and Blair does that but makes sure that her arms are still somehow wrapped around her blonde, she is not letting go not like she did the last time.

"How?" her whisper is soft and she is looking right into Serena's eyes, she really doesn't care how Serena is here but she also knows that her mother is in the house at this hour and that might cause them some more problems. Serena doesn't respond instead she extends her hand to cup Blair's cheek as a smile curves her lips she finally opens her mouth slowly to speak.

"Rachel, I called her and told her that I needed to see you so she is downstairs with your mom keeping her company and Quinn is guarding the door just in case" Serena's voice gets cut by Blair's tears streaming down again, she missed her. Even when it was only a few hours she missed Serena's company, her hugs and kisses.

"hey no don't cry not now please we have to find a way to solve this and I don't think I can get this whole thing done without you babe"

Blair pulls her strong face on and Serena can't stop laughing at how adorable that looks but she climbs up and hugs her side keeping her close as they talk about this whole thing.

"Nate is going to be in town tomorrow, I have been hiding away from mom's in the empire with Chuck and everything has been good so you don't need to worry about me ok? Now we have two options-"

Rachel walks in looking at them with a grin and an awed look in her brown eyes. She clenches her hand to her heart, look at them. They both smile back at her, the brunette tries her best to not smile at this point, she was just thinking of killing the girl and now she is interrupting her Serena time?.

"Just ignore me I'm hiding from Eleanor she kind of started suspecting things when she saw me tracking her every move so I sent Quinn in my place" her hands waving at them dismissively asking them to just go on.

"so as I was saying Nate is going to be on the upper east side at eight tomorrow and the only way to get this thing doing is by talking to him but it would be extremely tricky because mom is looking for me and I don't want her to get a hold of me because you just know mom" Blair nods with an absent mind at Serena's voice, her tiny hands holding Serena's and drawing random patterns on her palm.

"And you can't go to Nate's parents because they will kind of hold you in until your mom gets there I know we have to find a way" she rests her head on Serena's shoulder releasing a frustrated deep breath. Rachel keeps taping on her laptop hoping that they don't feel awkward talking about their private life in front of her.

"Guys? Quinn and I are welling to help you out in any way why don't we-"

"You can't" Serena shakes her head no and Rachel almost puffs her cheeks because she really wants to help them.

"Gossip Girl knows you and Quinn, they know that you are my cousin and they know that Quinn is kind of your girlfriend so if you get spotted her or there that could also tip my mom and her mom" explains the brunette giving Rachel something to blush her cheeks with., her g-girlfriend?. Rachel spins in her chair way more than she should, crossing her arms over her chest, shh she is trying to concentrate here.

She jumps up like an idea just bounced in her tiny head and she spins around to face her laptop once more. Blair and Serena look at her one more time before looking at each other puzzled with how she is acting up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So let me get this straight, you need my ass up there to reunite your cousin and her girlfriend?" Santana almost _just almost_ ignored Rachel's call but it was Brittany who made her take it.

"Yes" keeping it simple always works with Santana, Rachel nods to herself.

"And you really think that I would care about your cousin's love life because?"

Shoot! She didn't think of that.

"Because…because I will buy you and Brittany matching bracelets from tiffanies"

"You are bluffing aren't you" the latina narrows her eyes at the cat standing before her imagining it was Rachel instead.

"n-no I'm not"

"Because Rachel if you are I will-" Santana's eyes catch a not so approving look on Brittany's face, that doesn't look good she is doing the head shake thing.

"Well I won't do anything, at least nothing that would seriously hurt you" her shoulders shrug at Brittany again, that was her best she can't do any better than that.

"Well thank you Santana, let me just email you the presentation that I made just now"

"Berry is it really that important" her hands squeeze her temples, this is a bad idea.

"Yes Santana you see-" she studies her presentation proud at how everything is looking and how it's well organized.

"Just send the damn thing, I'll look at it"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah" Santana's voice drifts when she hears Brittany's voice blast in the background asking why don't they have any ice cream in the freezer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel drags Quinn into Blair's room, Serena has been gone for an hour now and Quinn needs to know about the plan. She starts with "I got a plan to get Serena and Blair back together without-" she stops after that perfectly arched eyebrow goes up.

"You got a plan?" she nods, didn't she just say this? Why can't people let her finish explaining her awesome plans?.

"Just listen to me will you?" she puffs her cheeks, fists her hands and stomps with one feet on the ground, Quinn smile at how adorable the brunette looks like.

"okay, even thought I'm 100% sure I'll regret this later"

Rachel shakes her head at Quinn's assumption, they need to trust her she is their leader after all.

"no you won't the plan is-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I knew I will regret this" Quinn sighs behind them as they whisper to each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana asks her as she adjusts the suit she is wearing, the pencil skirt is killing her, killing yes that would be the thing she will do to Rachel after all of this is done.

"Positive, just go in there and ask for Nate Archibald and follow the plan"

"Go San!" Brittany's cheerful voice gets Santana to almost melts into a puddle, she is just so precious isn't she, focus Santana.

The brunette adjusts her suit well double checks her makeup and heads in aiming for Nate's room, let the show begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate doesn't hesitate twice before letting her in when she knocks on the door, she looks like a businesswomen, scratch that a sexy businesswomen. Her hands reach up to her glasses nudging them on her nose bridge.

"Mr. Nate right?" she asks quietly, it would be kind of awkward to follow that plan on someone who isn't Nate; she just had to make sure. He nods his pretty head at her and sits on the couch waiting for her to go on.

"I have concrete proof that you spent the night yesterday with a seventeen year old girl now you have two options, one! " she points up to his questioning look " I could go to the police and report that, get you arrested or you can " she raises a second finger indicting her other option " or you can-"

"I didn't spend the night with another girl yesterday it's just not possible"

"I told you I have proof I have pictures and videos" she reaches into her suitcase, he should be panicking by now why isn't he? Her hands roam inside the empty suitcase trying to buy sometime before she looks back at him with her eyebrows tied.

"it's not possible I told you, you can't have any type of proof on that"

"I do, it's it's in my office!" oh she should just win an Oscar with that answer.

"It's not" why is he smiling at her like that, he is more _smirking now._

"You know what, lets get straight to the point shall we pretty eyes? Look you are the reason two beautiful awesome people so I have heard can't be together and I-"

"Is this about the Serena thing? Our engagement thing?" he air quotes the _engagement_ part of it. How can he be so calm like this about something as big as this?. She nods her head hoping he would continue explaining without the need to pull a few razor blades from her hair at him.

"It's the reason I'm in town in the first place you see-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Blair?" Dorota knocks on the door praying that Blair isn't asleep because waking her up is one of Dorota's least favorite chores. She looks back to the gang behind her and to the door again, just another knock.

"Yes?" come in already" she is laying on the bed with a book in her hands and her back to the door, she isn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Her hands are holding Serena's favorite book, a little something to hold on to until Serena is here again.

"Blair?" she flips over so fast that her tiny body barely hangs in there without rolling on the floor.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" she aims at him with the novel, yes that is going straight to his pretty head. How dare he steps into her room.

"Whoa whoa hold on! Just listen to what I have to say okay? Lets just wait for Serena to arrive" he backs off and chooses a chair that is far away from Blair and her death glares, the only reason that's keeping her quite if Quinn and Rachel's presence here, wait who are those now?. She doesn't even bother asking Rachel jumps up when she notices Blair's glare at her friends and spits out :

"this is Santana and her girlfriend Brittany our friends" she motions between her and Quinn, great its like a lima shelter now thinks Blair before looking back at Nate maybe if she glares at him enough he will vanish somehow.

Serena makes her famous entrance known when she falls flat on her face from Blair's window but wastes no time in standing up and smoothing her clothes down. She looks at the crowd in the room and ignores them all focusing on Blair and Nate.

"Serena, Blair I'm so sorry for causing you two all those problems-"

"Spare me the sympathy, why did you call and why are you here" Rachel and Quinn look at Serena astonished at how she is acting like a total bitch, it suits her somehow.

"look, Santana told me" he looks at the Latina and back to Serena and Blair, the blonde interrupts her "who the hell are you and how did-" Blair tugs on her hand squeezing it to get her attention " she is Rachel's friend" just before Serena gets angry again Nate spit out "I'm gay" and its dead silent in the room right now.

"I beg you a pardon?" no it just can't be he was dating her before he _let her go_ to study in London for a few years, in that time her relationship with Blair blossomed and he stayed hidden but they both knew that they can't just get away from their parent's dissections.

"I'm gay, when we broke up I left to London and met a guy there who means the whole world to me and I understand how you feel"

The room is still dead silent, Blair does her eyebrow thing at him again because this means-

"You mean- we can be together?" she looks at Blair then back to him to find a smile on his face, he nods before adding "and I'm coming out to my parents and you should do that to yours so we can break this deal and you get to be with the one you love and I can be with him too"

Serena isn't sure why she can't breathe right now, one! Blair is hugging her tightly so tightly that she is sure her skin is turning blue. Two, the bomb Nate just dropped on her might have sucked all the air in the room. She pats Blair's hair and places a kiss on her head before extending her hand to Nate and holding it with a squeeze, her way of showing her gratitude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think we could get into trouble for this?" the brunette's lips get cut by the blonde's because she shouldn't be talking right now, no.

Steady hands hold her waist close, they have been kissing for a few minutes now and they just couldn't stop. Her hands are cupping the blonde's cheeks so tenderly through the kiss as the blonde pulls her closer, who needs air right now no she is not stopping this kiss there is no way she would-

"Oh my god, do you realize that I need to wash my eyes after seeing this?" Blair whines at them, Rachel's eyes widen at her and Quinn's cheeks flushes so she chooses to just hide her face in the crook of Rachel's neck instead. Blair steps into the bathroom like it nothing at all and picks up her toothbrush, Rachel's heart almost stops she just can't, Blair is brushing her teeth now? With them they are right next to her? Yes they are fully clothed but still this should be kind of-

"What are you waiting for" her dark huge eyes and raised eyebrows look at them.

"Wha-" no is she asking them to kiss now? Or? Bair realizes her how wrong words sounded and throws a hand over her chest.

"Shoo, to your room now" her hands shooing them both, but its not fair.

"Blair come on why don't you just-"

"No this is my bathroom I lived here before you therefore I have a saying in who kiss here"

"What?"

"Shoo out! Now!"

Quinn can't believe this, this is the second time Blair has shooed them out of the bathroom. Well they always step in to brush their teeth and things get messy from there, Quinn can't help it Rachel just looks adorable in those heart-patterned pajamas. So she tends to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzle her ear with her nose until she gets a respond back. After that it starts with a shy kiss on the cheek then a few seconds of just looking into each others eyes and that is where Quinn always loses it and starts kissing her passionately and of course all of that stops when Blair steps in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blair come on, come back here" the blonde is lying on her bed her head is resting on her elbow. She should stop Blair, she really should but it always makes Blair happy so why not?.

"shhh, I can hear them getting into the bathroom!" Serena chuckles at that devilish grin that is playing on her lips, she has been hunting for those moments. Every time she hears Rachel and Quinn giggling she would embarrass them by stepping in. does she really need to brush her teeth? No because she does that even before they step into the bathroom but she just can't quit that, the look on their faces always makes her laugh her ass off.

Its Blair and Serena's soul mission now to make those two happy like they did to them a few weeks ago. Thanks to them now Blair can hug and hold Serena in front of everyone including her parents and Serena's who after knowing that neither Nate nor Serena are up for their plans became okay with Blair and Serena's relationship.

"Can't you just stop that?" the brunette is shaking so hard in Serena's arms at the way Quinn's cheeks were so red. She hugs the blonde's waist and just holds her laughs by biting her lower lip. Serena shakes her head at how amused she is at the moment and holds her tighter.

"Why are you doing this to them?"

"I love teasing them, you should try it sometime Rachel's face got this look" and there she goes cracking up again.

"I have a few plans for them, I'm just teasing them now to get them to think that they annoy me"

"and why is that?"

"well if they think that they are annoying me then I can surprise them with my plans right?"

"your plans?" there is an S at the end of that, Serena is sure that Blair has been thinking of this for a while now.

"A double date tomorrow! With us!" she kisses Serena's chin, that will do the trick!.

"oh boy" the blonde sighs at that she knows that even if she tries to get Blair to give up those plans she will end up failing. She chooses to do what she does best instead, hold her brunette tight and close and just fall asleep together like that with Blair's head on her shoulder.

A/N: I really hope this was a good one, um I tried my best to fit brittana in at least for one chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and to everyone who is adding it to the alert list too. Um I think this story will be ending sooner than I think? Because I'm just out of ideas, but if you have any please let me know. Review? Pwease? *_**puppy eyes***_


	11. Chapter 11

"This is a nightmare" whispers Quinn with her head pressed against the pillow, she presses in further into the pillow maybe that will ease her embarrassment a little. She pulls the sheets more around her electing a groan and a giggle. The bed behind her dip a little with a chuckle and then its Blair's voice teasing her.

"She smells nice?" the brunette almost laughs loudly before Serena's arms pull her more to her and away from the blonde.

"B stop teasing her! Her face is like blinking red now stop it" Blair giggles at Quinn's irritated breath and huffs as she surrenders to her blonde's arms.

This week isn't going to go as smoothly as she thought it would, again she sighs flips over purses her lips, ties her eyebrows and puff her cheeks at Blair's smirking face.

"Stop teasing me …please?"

"Well you said please…ok I won't"

"Good night Quinn" whispers Serena before Blair's head rests on her shoulder.

And at that Quinn has a small smile playing on her lips, maybe tomorrow will be better somehow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty-four hours ago,

"But I planned the whole thing" she begs Serena but the blonde isn't in on it. Rachel has surprised them with four tickets to Lima where she wants to spend the week with her parents and thought of bringing the whole party there.

"Come on babe I'm sure Rachel paid a lot on those the least we can do is visit her dads and have a great week away from everyone I think its going to be fun don't you"

Rachel makes her presence known when she steps into the room like a little kid all happy and smiley. Her bangs and brown hair swaying left and right as she walks happily to her laptop, Serena and Blair suppress a laugh because she isn't aware of their presence in her room that's how excited she was about the trip.

Blair clears her throat then regrets it because Rachel is looking at her with huge brown eyes and a smile that is stretching from ear to ear. She studies the brunette's face for a second before looking at Serena who is wearing the same face she is, wow Rachel is really happy.

"Serena and I are talking, give us some privacy please?" there goes her perfectly shape eye brow up and the corners of Rachel's mouth down.

"b-but this is my room" spits Rachel, why does she always has to be the one who gets kicked out.

"This is my house" Blair crosses her arms over her chest, her feet are moving somehow, wait no Serena isn't doing that!

"S! Don't, hey! Don't! put me down"

"Sorry Rach! We are going to Blair's room now" and with that Serena has Blair on her shoulder exiting the brunette's room to Blair's room to make sure Blair isn't going to argue with Rachel about anything at all.

"we are going ok? We are going to have fun! Meet Rachel's dads and just enjoy out time" Serena's hands are on her hips and her eyes are focused on Blair's back. It would be easier to talk to Blair's face if it wasn't childishly buried under the pillows.

"Hmmf "

"I can't hear yo-"

"Okay!" the brunette flips on her back giving Serena her famous pout and huff, Serena is not getting away with this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blair! Welcome its been what ten years since I last saw you?" Hiram has his hands around Blair's shoulder leaning her body back a little bit to get a clear look of her face, a very terrified face.

"Hiram, you are scaring her" he nudges his husband in the ribs, the girl looks blue right now. Behind Hiram stand Serena and Quinn who are enjoying this family reunion more than anything plus the look on Blair's face, which Serena has as her phone wallpaper now.

"Do you think so? I scared her? " Still holding blue Blair, Hiram looks back to the girls behind him and his girl is passing by them carrying her bag spitting out:

"Nah its not possible she is Blair waldorf" and making a mental note of what room is the easiest to reach when her father releases Blair.

Ten minutes after everyone have settled in and Rachel got slapped on her head by Blair later on, they are all sitting on the dinning table enjoying a very welcoming home meal.

"This is really delicious Mr. Berry" mumbles Quinn after swallowing her bite and taking another.

"Thank you" say the berry men in unison.

"I love this even more than the real thing!" says Serena as she reaches over for a cup of water, after a long flight this lasagna is exactly what they needed.

Rachel is used to this lasagna so she isn't really going to give her opinion about it but the table goes silent after that. Serena and Quinn look to their side to where Blair is sitting so quietly like a kid who got scolded poking her lasagna like it was some sort of a dead animal.

"What is the matter dear you don't like it?" asks Hiram concerned; the brunette didn't touch her food at all.

"Hmm?"

" Your food Blair, you didn't eat do you want us to get you something else?" Blair's eyes flick down to her plate, she didn't eat yet? She mutters and apology before pressing on the fork in her hand, good that's a good start she is holding her fork, she digs into her plate like the rest of the girls,. Serena is the first to notice the bags under Blair's eyes the brunette is really tired and since she didn't get any sleep on the plane like they all did she wouldn't be surprised if her face fell flat on the plate right now. The brunette rubs her eyes every now and then before taking another bite while everyone around her keeps talking, why is everyone so noisy.

"So Quinn tell us what do you think of Rachel? We heard from a little birdy that you girls are girlfriends now?" Blair's hand pause on her eye, the one she was rubbing, Rachel chokes on her bite and Quinn, well Quinn almost faints right there.

"Girlfriends?" barely escaping her lips, Rachel taps the napkin on her lips trying to look at Quinn, they didn't put a name on it just yet. She can't think of anyone who knows about them, Serena? No she knows that the blonde won't say anything like that, her eyes remain on her dish for a sec, i-its Blair, she looks to the brunette who has a -_I didn't know you didn't tell your fathers about you and Quinn smile on her face- _she smiles sheepishly at Rachel who for the first time ever is giving her an intimidating look, but Blair is to tired to fight now.

"yes Mr. Berry we are and um" she looks to Rachel after swallowing her bite and smiles at how Rachel is kind of pissed now.

"she is-" when Quinn looks back to the berry men they are kind of looking right into her eyes like they were waiting for the most romantic comment ever to be made about their one and only daughter. They nod their heads waiting for her to go on and that only makes her more nervous.

"Erm.. She is lovely… sweet and um sh-she smells nice" and with that the berry men smile and chuckle as Quinn's face redden at her lovely remark regarding their daughter's smell. Rachel is trying her best to not laugh because that will only get Quinn's face redder then it is now, Serena muffles her laugh and Blair has a smile that could spilt her face in half. Rachel helps her dads with the table after the men insist that the other girls seek their room, yes room and settle in. Blair and Serena are holding their bags and walking next to a red-faced person who could be identified as Quinn. They slow down after hearing Rachel arguing with her fathers about the sleeping arrangements.

"but you can't stuff them all in one room dad! Daddy say something!"

"I'm sorry but even if we allowed them to sleep in your room, you bed is too small and-"

"dad I'm not talking about Blair and Serena, you can't let Quinn sleep there alone" they stay silent for a second and Rachel knows she should try harder " daddy she is my girlfriend and I want her to be comfortable and if she is sleeping with Blair and Serena then she won't be"

"I don't understand Rachel, those two girls are the nicest-"

"Dad they are girlfriends" both of her father's faces got an O shaped mouth, that explains how close those two were. Leroy nods his head to the new information that got two girls flaming back there next to the still red faced blonde.

"You have to respect our decisions dear, she is not sleeping in your room"

"Why not?" whines Rachel, yes why not? She doesn't want to sleep there alone, her room feels foreign now that she spent her time at the Waldorf's, she needs Quinn's arms to make her feel home.

"Because we said so" with those fingers up illustrating their point Rachel knows that arguing with them more will get them to change their minds and forbid Quinn from even entering her room. To them it felt like the right thing to do, looking after their child, their only child- who is kissing Quinn's cheeks now? And pinching them like she was some sort of a teddy bear, wait there is a kiss on the lips too? Before Hiram could say anything Rachel runs up pushing all the girls in front of her trying to get them to go upstairs faster. She kisses the tip of Quinn's nose and wishes her a good night and the pair who are lying behind her as well.

Quinn knows now that there is no one around Blair won't shut up about her comment. She makes fun of the comment again and the blonde begs her to stop teasing, which oddly works with the brunette., maybe she was just too tired to tease now. Just when they though sleep was visiting them finally the door of their room slightly opened, Rachel is standing there with a teddy bear in her hands.

"you have got to be kidding me? You got a star patterned pajamas too?" Blair huffs dramatically pushing her face in the crook of her elbow. Serena can't stop laughing at Blair's dramatic comment but she is kind enough to give Rachel a smile to let her know that she approves of those cute pajamas!. Speaking of Rachel, she blows her bangs up with one huff and takes steady steps to their bed.

"What are you doing?" asks Blair who is now up on her elbow.

" Dad and daddy said Quinn can't sleep in my room but they didn't say anything about me not sleeping here"

"oh god no just no the bed isn't large enough for us all" whines Blair again and choosing to bury her face into Serena's shoulder this time.

"I'm sure we can find some space for you Rach" oh the things Serena says sometimes could get her killed, like now. Blair is looking up at her with so much? Tiredness? She can't make out what is Blair trying to say with such a face.

She scoots backwards pulling her brunette along and making space for Rachel to lie between Blair and Quinn. Blair decides to ignore all of this and they all stop their movements at the sound of her breath more relaxed now, she passed out face to face with Rachel. The blonde whispers a good night and sweet dreams to them all before Rachel almost burst into a fir of giggles when she feels the teddy bear slipping from her hands and into Blair's tiny ones now stiffing her nose into the poor thing's belly and hugging it close. The brunette is asleep which makes this ten times cuter, and also makes it another new wallpaper for Serena's phone in the future.

_**A/N: hope it's a good one I tried to make it a funny one and kind of awkward for them all, more funny stuff will happen next chapter plus Finn, brittana and maybe puck visiting them ;D feel free to review and thank you for reading :D.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Look at them" whispers the blonde to her quietly afraid of waking up the due.

"Aren't they adorable!" she continues with a smile playing on her lips as her blue eyes skim the figures lying on the bed.

Blair's arms wrapping Rachel's torso and her face almost buried into the brunette's hair, if Blair only knew. The brunette shifts her head a little causing her lips to press on the back of Rachel's head. Serena and Quinn are still there witnessing this, both of the blondes try to muffle a giggle when Blair hugs Rachel more to her and kiss her head. After the kiss they just lose it and their giggles get the girls to look up to them, oh crap. Blair's first thought is, what is Serena doing up there? Wait, if Serena is there then –

"No" she backs off Rachel's body and the brunette on the other end does the same, both of them fall down from the bed. Blair jumps up on her feet as fast as she can to be confronted with a finger pointed accusingly at her face.

"y-you kissed me!" shouts Rachel at her unable to accept the fact that Blair just kissed her so lovingly, oh this is going to be fun!.

"I thought you were Serena! Don't flatter yourself!" yeah she is pointing back.

"And you!" Serena's blue eyes widen and her giggle stops immediately when Blair's finger turn to face her.

"You both saw this and didn't stop it!"

"I-" Serena's lips are still quirked up, and she turns her head to see the reaction on her partner in crime face.

"No kisses for you!" mumbles Rachel to Quinn pouting her lips, damn Serena and her ideas!.

"Yes you too! Good idea Rachel!" pouts Blair as well crossing her arms on her chest to prove her point; both blondes agree that this day is going to be a very long one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiram and Leroy are downstairs at the kitchen, Hiram thought it would be a nice idea to cook something for their guests, Leroy on the other hand has his glasses on the tip of his nose and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him, he is reading the newspaper, more like skimming though it.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel's feet finally land on the ground after jumping on each step and running through to the kitchen followed by Blair and two blondes who look miserable.

"Hello dear!" says Leroy as she plants a kiss on his head and heads over to Hiram to do the same. Just before she turns away from Hiram she feels his hand on the top of her head holding her in place.

"Not so fast… turn around" and her body shifts to face him again, oh look she is giving him a sheepish smile.

"So, we noticed that your room was empty this morning, any explanations?"

"Erm, I-I had a bad dream, a very terrifying one s-so I went to sleep with them"

Hiram doesn't look too convinced with her reply but that red tint on her cheeks is a signal for him to drop the topic and not embarrass her more in front of her friends.

Blair took the liberty of sitting next to Leroy and discussing a few things from the newspaper with him ignoring Serena's existence completely. Like a cute scolded puppy Serena takes the seat next to her and drags the chair a little closer. Quinn smiles at Rachel as soon as their eyes meet, they are not as serious as Blair and Serena plus look at those hazel eyes, she is just the most adorable thing ever. Rachel fakes a pout then smiles gesturing for Quinn to take the chair next to her.

Blair feels Serena's fingers holding her hand then parting her fingers to hold her hand more closely. Her brown eyes shift from Leroy to Serena's eyes, which were pleading. She holds her gaze for a while before the tips of her lips raise up slowly forming a smile. She tugs on Serena's hand and squeezes it, how long can she stay mad at her with those eyes looking at her?. After breakfast is done and everyone left the room Blair and Rachel volunteered to do the dishes and clean the kitchen. The brunettes finally get everything in place but when their hands meet on the last plate, Blair looks up to Rachel who looks up soon after. Blair can't really understand the reason behind that wicked smile on Rachel's face and she is about to ask when Rachel blows her a kiss that makes Blair's jaw to fall open, she groans in frustration withdrawing her hand and leaving the dish for Rachel to take.

"Will you ever let it go?" she complains as she slides the dishes she have into the dishwasher.

"Nah I don't think so" yeah Blair didn't think so either, but she is smiling no one other than Serena gets to tease her so it was something nice to have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you are telling me that is isn't a friendly place? Like I can't hold Serena close to me or kiss her if we went out? What about you and Quinn?" Blair nibbles at the apple Serena just sliced for her as her eyes pour into Rachel's.

"No, I don't think so, I just don't want Quinn to suffer you know how her parents are"

"Yeah you told me about them" Blair decides to feed Serena instead, while Rachel hugs Quinn close to her. The blonde's hair resting on her shoulder as her eyes wonder out side the berry's window.

What tomorrow holds for them is something she will have to think about later, for now she has Rachel and that is that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The foursome submitted to Rachel's plan, as soon as she said she has a power point presentation ready to prove her point. Blair picks up a casual outfit, and Serena doesn't pass the opportunity to get dressed up so she choses to go with a short dress while Quinn, well Quinn choses a yellow summer dress that makes her look even younger.

They arrive there and Rachel knocks on the door then rings the bell like a little kid more than she should. The door opens up reveling one very pissed Santana Lopez, the sounds blasting from her house making Blair's eye peek inside from under the Latina's arm.

"Hey there welcome! I thought you weren't going to come around really" chuckles Santana letting them in finally and a confused Blair. Blair's parties were mostly held in huge hotels and high-class caterers, but this? t-this? Wait is that a guy flipped up side down, why isn't he drinking normally like everyone here? Blair's train of thoughts get cut right off by a red cup shoved into her hands by Serena who looks like she knows what is going on, of course she does she is Serena, the wild one between them.

"S! What is this" she whispers staying close to the blonde's side clinging to her like a koala from this weird freighting world around her. She keeps close to her blonde who walks around the house like she is been there before, the music is so loud that Blair needs to shout into Serena's ears to get her point through. She stops her steps yanking the blonde along her eyes pleading to go somewhere a bit less noisy. Serena knows that look on her face, and she submits to it lacing their fingers together and holding on to her as they pass a huge tall guy who is holding a girl's arm tightly, a girl who looks quite like-

"Rach?" Blair's head turn when this time Serena is the one to stop moving.

"Hey! Keep your hand off of her!" the blonde's intense tune is shocking to Blair's ears she has never seen Serena this angry before. The blonde's hand grab his arm in attempt to push him away from Rachel but he ends up shoving her when he grabs her hand- the one holding him- and dropping it to her side. The moment Serena is about to lunch a full fierce attack her arm is trapped by Blair's hands holding her back, she wipes her head around to look into Blair's brown ones to find the brunette pointing to some people coming their way more like a trio.

"What do you think you are doing?" the small hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stand at the cold tune of Quinn's voice, she is in her bitch mode.

"Look Fabray! This is between me and Rachel, stay out of it" he spits those words at her almost turning back to Rachel who looks terrified at the moment.

Quinn got a challenging look on her face and she takes a couple of steps filling the space between Rachel and Finn while looking up to Finn with her hands on her hips.

Santana and Brittany are there as well close by waiting for Quinn's signal to throw him out, Santana is positive that he wasn't invited, who would invite him? Her? Pshht no way.

"Look Hudson" she takes a couple more steps into his direction causing him to take a couple of other to the back. Her chin pointing up high and her perfect jaws clenching. She feels Rachel's arms wrapping her waist and the brunette's head resting between her shoulder blades, like she is her safety blanket.

"If you got a problem with my girlfriend then it is my business" her eyes challenging him to do something instead he furrows his eye brows muttering a "I don't understand" that gets an instant reply from Santana with "when did you ever?"

"Out! You have a minute to leave this party or else I'm calling my cousin to throw you out" her tanned fingers press on his shoulder urging him to move.

"Its not over between us Rachel" he tries to catch a glimpse of Rachel's face that is buried behind Quinn. The brunette's eyes look up to him from behind that perfect shoulder saying "yes Finn it is, and I'm with Quinn now please leave" with that she rests her head again avoiding any type of eyes contact with him hoping he would just leave at that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nods and her hands grip tightly at Quinn's jacket around her shoulder. The girls thought it would be better if they just left for Rachel's sake, the brunette looked hurt and uncomfortable back then. Quinn wraps her arm around the petite brunette holding her close, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Your girlfriend ha?" asks Rachel shyly to be rewarded with an honest Quinn giggle.

"You guys make me sick with all your cuteness" shouts Blair from behind them hanging on by Serena's arm, hips pressed against each other.

"shh let them be babe, they look cute" fusses the blonde throwing a hand over Blair's mouth.

Blair's eyes widen at the look Rachel gives her when she stops all of the sudden and turns around to face her. The brunette takes a couple of steps into Blair's direction and-

"I think you are just jealous Blair" the way Rachel is wrapping those tiny arms on her chest makes her look tinier, but the look on her face. It's a look that Blair can't read, which is freaking Blair.

"oh really? Of what?" fires Blair back teasingly.

"my kisses I mean you only got to kiss my head but-"

"ugh! I don't even want to- what are you doing? Wait! Hay! Don't you even think about it!"

Rachel takes a couple of more step into her direction making Blair almost falls on her back, the faster Blair steps back the faster Rachel runs her way.

"No Rachel! Stop it!"

"oh admit it! You just want to kiss me! Stop running!"

"No! I swear to god if you even lay your hands on me- hay no!"

Serena and Quinn are there again looking at Blair and Rachel run laps all over the streets.

"do you think we should do something?" Serena finally manages to say something as her breath runs short with all that giggling she and Quinn have been doing.

"nah I think its more entertaining to just watch them" the other blonde finally manages to reply

"wanna bet Rachel is gonna kiss her?" Serena looks at Quinn giving her a fist bump, she knows she will regret betting against Blair later on, but its worth it! And by the looks of it Rachel is catching up to Blair by now.

After half an hour, and a pissed Blair with puffed cheeks.

"Here you go" Serena's hands pick up a twenty dollar bill slipping it into Quinn's hand causing Blair's eyes to widen at that, how dare her bet against her girlfriend!.

"You did not!" Serena chews on the inside of her cheek forming an innocent look, oh no Blair is not falling for that again.

"You are sleeping on the floor today!" she walks past Serena's tall figure and a cheerful voice behind them shouts

"Yay! More space for us!"

**A/n: hello there! This has been a tough month for me, I just couldn't write anything, but I hope this was a good chapter… annnd I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

It's a quite evening in the berry's home; the girls are bundled up in the living room to watch a movie but things are not looking good between the other due. Blair adjusts her headband, shifts her legs and scoots closer to her blonde not sure if she heard her right. What Serena just said a few moments ago is indeed weird and just not right in any way shape or form.

"Are you sure?" she insists again, because if that was right it's going to be the most akward thing ever.

"Pretty sure" smiles Serena making sure her frown isn't visible to Quinn who is watching the movie with them all or to Rachel who -weirdly- is sitting on the other side of the room refusing to look at any one else.

Blair just raised her eyebrows in surprise and pouted her lips.

-.-.-.-.-

It all started when,

"But Quinn!" whines Rachel grabbing the blonde's shirt begging her for attention.

"No Rach! Just no!" whispers Quinn to her not noticing the other blonde's presence behind them.

"b-but it's so cute! Come on!" the kitten in front of them is staring with wide eyes at them pleading to get picked up.

"Rach! We are not adopting this" her eyes meet the brunette's brown ones, her tune might have came out a bit harsher than she intended, she adds on " plus cats are- where are you going?" she whips her head around to find the brunette long gone stumbling her feet to the ground like an angry toddler and every time Quinn tries talking to her she would ignore her completely. Serena's eyes track their movements around smiling, remembering how her and Blair used to act like this back when they first started dating. How Blair would beg her to get to buy a Chanel bag for her, not that she can't buy it herself, she just drops hints here and there for the blonde to pick up and plus it would be more valuable if it was a gift from Serena. The blonde's perfectly shaped eyebrow raises when she sees the way Quinn starts to ignore Rachel as well, wait this isn't supposed to be happening, usually one of them would fix things right away but this?.

Blair who has a horrified look on her face is staring at a leguana that is asleep on a branch so peacefully, why would anyone want that as a pet?. She taps on the glass once, twice but nothing happens so she gives up on that and skips to the next animal. She comically widens her eyes at what is staring at her, an adorable white kitty.

"Serena!" she screams out loud and the blonde jumps up at that, she stands on her toes and finally can see the top of Blair's head two shelves sways from her, when she is there she has the same look on Blair's face! _This thing is really so cute!, _they talk to the staff to get the kitten ready for them. Meanwhile, Rachel is staring at Quinn almost digging a hole in her head with all the staring, Quinn isn't looking back at her, why isn't she! Rachel puffs her cheeks, ties her eyebrows, _this is war._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what are we going to name her?" says Blair as her hands rub behind the cat's ear who purrs at the brunette's touch and sits close to her.

"Um something related to how she looks so how about" tapping her chin, Serena gives Blair her _I'm thinking so hard face _before finally choosing "marshmallow!" Blair looks pleased with the name and it makes Serena even happier about it. She extends her arm and lays her palm on the top of the kitten's head blocking its view and getting the little thing a bit irritated.

"How about marshy? It's easier than marshmallow don't you think? Shorter" she gets a nod as an answer to her question, marshy finally falls asleep on her lap and she notices Serena's eyes wondering after Rachel and Quinn, who to be fair were not acting like themselves but who cares _she got a kitten!._

Half through the day Serena thinks a movie night might get them to sit closer and maybe even talk but no, Rachel chooses a chair that is far away from Quinn and the blonde did nothing about it. When they were both watching the movie, Serena is watching them while Blair is watching her watching them. Rachel would steal a few glances at Quinn hoping she would catch the blonde's gaze but she doesn't and then with a humph and looks back to the screen, Quinn would do the same except she has this sad look in her eyes that is kind of breaking Blair's heart. Quinn and Serena are the two who always make her and Rachel laugh all the time.

"S! What is going on in here?" her chin resting on the blonde's shoulder now, she pouts her lips and narrows her eyes at her while pointing to the due.

"well today-" after unveiling today's events to the brunette, Serena shrugs her shoulders and wraps an arm around Blair's shoulder.

"Do you think we should help?" whispers Blair after a while; her hand absentmindedly stroking marshy's back.

"I think we should give them until tomorrow if they don't talk then we should do something"

Things got worst after the movie, Rachel and Quinn even refused to look to one another. The movie ended with Rachel tightening the blanket around her and leaving upstairs. When it was bedtime, they slept with their backs to each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ok this is ridiculous and needs to stop now!" warns Blair after losing every single drop of patent in her body. Rachel is being extra stubborn and refuses to talk about it while Quinn would give Blair those puppy eyes pleading to just change the subject.

"she started it" they both shout in unison. Both crossing their arms against their own chests, how mature! Blair thinks. She rubs her forehead a couple of times trying to gather up her thoughts and organize them.

"you two need to get your shit together, its been a whole day and we are all worried for you so either you work it out or I'm locking you in a room until you do"

Blair's eyes catch that same sad look on Quinn's face and decides to stop at that. Pressuring them won't help them out so she sighs and looks up to them before leaving the room finally.

Whatever is going on between them is nothing she and Serena can solve, its up to the due now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blair suggested a getaway to Leroy and Hiram who both noticed the way Quinn and Rachel were acting, a trip to a lake, which is located a few blocks away from the berry's home. She thinks it's a way to give them some privacy and give those two some alone time as well. She packs her stuff and decides to leave Marshy at home, because she doesn't intend on running after the little thing the whole time. Serena nods to Blair after she told her about the trip and takes the stairs to inform Rachel and her blonde as well. Her hand barely touches the door knob when she hears Quinn's voice :

"You can't be serious" hisses Quinn, hurt invading her tone.

"Isn't what all of that was about Quinn?" whispers Rachel chocking back tears, Serena should back off and give them some privacy but she can't get her feet or leg to move right now. It takes a couple of more minutes of sniffing and a depressed sigh before Rachel's sad tone goes on again.

"This isn't about kittens or pets in general you are just afraid of committing to this fully" her hand gesturing between them before she adds on " you are just afraid of having something that will be called yours and mine like- "

"Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth right now?" Quinn cuts her off, a choke stopping her from going on so she decides to just leave the room for now and let it be, this thing is not going to get solved in a one time conversation.

Serena almost jumps into the next room, while Quinn storms out of Rachel's to nowhere in mind. She just needs to get away for a while to think, so she put on her sneakers and

Leaves the house just like that.

The brunette is stuffing her bag with some things that she might need for the trip when she hears the door slam and looks up to find Serena looking down, she drops what ever it is in her hand and comes closer to her blonde wrapping her in her arms. Their torsos are pressing against one another and she looks down to catch the blonde's gaze.

"baby girl? What is wrong? Hey" she whispers to get her attention.

"its just I hate seeing them like that" whispers Serena back wiping her tear, Blair's lips turn up a bit forming a smile, Serena and her big heart.

"Shhh its ok we are going out now to get them sometime to think and-"

"No no they had a fight just now and Quinn left the house" she sniffs a couple of time until Blair gets what is going on. Her hands squeeze Serena's torso and she mumbles something about talking to Rachel with that she leaves to Rachel's room. It takes a couple of minutes for Blair to come back to the room again shaking her head when her eyes meet the blonde's.

"Rachel refuses to open the door" she shrugs her shoulders and open her arms for the blonde and hold her tightly, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her forehead and temple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where is Quinn?" asks Rachel when her feet lands on the last step of the stairs, her eyes look puffy and her cheeks are rosy, she has been crying for a while thinks Serena.

She moves to make a space for Rachel causing Blair's head to move a little, the poor thing feel asleep in her arms an hour ago after chasing Marshy all over the house. The moment Rachel's body finally settles against the couch Serena looks down to her holding her gaze for a few moments.

"she didn't call you?" asks the blonde hoping they made up over the phone.

"no she didn't" now she is worried, her eyes widening up a bit at Serena's tone.

"she left the house a few hours ago I thought you called her or something"

"n-no I didn't" guilt washing over her Rachel keeps quite and claps her hands in her lap. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, calling Quinn a couple of times but the blonde didn't respond to her. Her fingers tap on the screen and she manages to send out a text.

"**where are you? I'm worried about you, are you ok?" R **

nothing comes back as a reply and Rachel swallows down the limp in her throat, this is her fault. If she didn't say those words to Quinn, if she just didn't act like a child and refused talking about this, Quinn wouldn't be out there in the cold weather alone.

The brunette finally gets up putting her coat on and grabbing her father's car keys, she needs to find Quinn and fix this.

She drives around Lima aimlessly hope to catch a glimpse of blonde hair, but nothing turned up so far. She checks everywhere, from the cheerios bleachers to the coffee shop to the library but Quinn is nowhere to be seen. Rachel is out of options, but _one._

"**Do you have any idea where Quinn is?" R**

"**She is here with me and britt, she fell asleep like an hour ago" S**

Rachel tilts the steering wheel taking the second road to Santana's house, she parks the car and gets out of it as soon as she can practically running to the front door. The door opens soon after that like there was someone waiting for her to arrive.

"Where is she?" she asks with tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"She is in my room, upstairs to your left" points Santana looking gloomy, whether its because Quinn ruined her night with britt or because of the emotional stat Quinn was at, Rachel couldn't tell.

She takes the stairs as fast as she can and almost falls down on her face before finally reaching Santana's room. The door makes a creaking sound as she opens it, its dim in there but she can still see Quinn's sleeping figure on Santana's bed.

"Quinn?" she whispers little her hand running the length of the blonde's arm trying not to scare her off.

"I told you san I don't want cookies just leave me alone" huffs Quinn half asleep and turns to her other side, Rachel almost smiles at this. She stands up leaving to the other side of the bed and sitting down on the ground on her knees, she brushes some blonde hair off Quinn's forehead and the blonde scrunch up her nose at the touch. Rachel leans down pressing kisses to the blonde's soft skis, trailing kisses from her forehead to her cheek before pressing a last lingering one on her lips. Quinn kisses back after making sure that this isn't Santana playing a trick on her. They break apart but keep their faces close; Quinn's eyes study her face as she bumps the tip of her nose against the brunette's cheek.

"I'm sorry" whispers Rachel, her hand stroking the blonde's cheek so softly.

"Its ok, we are ok" she whispers back pulling Rachel's hand and kissing it.

"Its my fault" announces the brunette after a few moments of silent.

"It is" admits Quinn with a tiny smile playing on her lips "you jumped to conclusions without hearing me out" she presses another kiss to her hand.

"I did and I'm sorry for that I should have heard you out first before I let my mind wonder around"

"did you really believe that?" asks Quinn after she made room for Rachel on the bed, her arms wrapping the brunette to keep her close.

"hum?" hums Rachel.

"that I didn't want to have kids with you?" asks Quinn again her breath tickling the brunette's ear shell.

"I really don't-"

"I want to, even though its too early to know this kind of thing for us but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" her arms squeezing Rachel in.

"but why didn't you agree on-"

"the cat? Well because I'm allergic to cats" the blonde's face almost get crushed by Rachel's elbow, turning around Rachel's nose is pressing against her's and their eyes are wide and staring into one another, its so funny how Rachel's eyes are huge and looking at her right now, so funny it makes her laugh.

"so it was just that?"

"just that" Quinn reassures her again.

"So I'm kind of an ass right now?"

"Kind of"

"I apologize for that you know I-"

"You also said that I was afraid of having kids with you, afraid of commitment? Then why did I almost rip Finn's head off at that party? I do want to have kids with you just not cats" she chuckles at that trying to lighten up the mood of their conversation, Rachel blinks a couple of tears covering Quinn's hands with her own, that action alone did most of the talking for them.

"I think we should head home don't you?" whispers Rachel softly.

"I think we should, but I want you to go on without me I'll catch up to you later"

"are you still mad at me?" a fresh line of tears invade her eyes to be stopped by Quinn's thumb.

"no I'm not I just need to do something! Hey stop crying" they are both giggling as Rachel tries her best to stop her tears from spilling, after they both got out of Santana's bedroom and down to the front porch, Quinn wraps her up in her arms and twirls her around and when she finally let those tiny feet touch the ground she kisses her goodbye and reassures her that she is not mad at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

where is Quinn?" this time its Blair who is asking, Serena asleep by her side, head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"I found her at Santana's house, we are good" explains Rachel before dropping her tired body in the space between Blair's and the couch.

"Oh thank god, you had us worried about you two" mumbles Blair releasing a tired breath.

"You were worried about us?" curiosity got the best of Rachel, and she almost jumps into her lap if it wasn't for marshy who keeps meowing in her face, like she is scolding her for sitting next to her precious Blair. Rachel's nose scrunch up at the kitten who is scolding her, pssht Quinn was so right about this.

"I'm home!" calls Quinn after an hour or so, she is struggling with something but Rachel and Blair can't tell what it is really.

Serena wakes up at the sound and hugs Blair's waist like a child, Quinn finally steps into the living room settling what she has in her hand on the ground.

_Woof woof_, the little thing parks in Rachel's face, a tiny white and light brown maltipoo with brown eyes is staring back at her. Rachel pick the small fluffy pet off the floor in her arms and kisses the top of its head.

"So cute! And so tiny and did she just park in my face like a duck" she buries her nose against her fur and the little thing squirms and kicks around so cutely.

"so you guys are okey now?" mumbles one still asleep Serena getting them all to look at her.

"Serena was crying after you stormed out of the house she was so worried about you guys" smiles Blair her hand stroking wild blonde hair to get it to settle down.

"I was not crying" she mumbles again burring her face and blushed cheeks into Blair's waist trying to hide her smile.

"awwh Serena!" says Quinn throwing her hands on her heart and marching to the blonde's side and hugging her long legs since that was the only thing she can reach right now with Serena's face hiding behind Blair's body like that.

"you love us don't you" teases Quinn as she climbs Serena's body all the way to her waist, "just admit it" she keeps teasing her and tickling the blonde who keeps trying to shoo the blonde away.

"Yes okay! Yes! Just stop!" she screams finally too tired and fighting for a breath.

"so what are you naming yours?" Blair's voice get Rachel to look back at Quinn then to them.

"How about Quinnie?" teases Rachel, no there is no way that this little thing is having Quinn's nickname.

"No" whines Quinn acting like it mentally tortured her.

"How about muffin?" suggests Serena; it's a cute name she thinks.

"That is quite adorable really" agrees Blair getting all of their attention.

"it is sweet! I like it and she is so tiny and adorable but what do you think?" she turns to Quinn holding the dog along with her and they both stare at Quinn waiting for her approval.

"I love it! Muffin it is" clapping her hands together she gestures for Rachel to carry their baby, and Rachel hands her the tiny bundle of fur. She keeps looking at Quinn for a few seconds like she is identifying her as mommy number two then sniffing her nose and licking it. Rachel's eyes wondered to a bag next to her that Quinn dropped earlier and opened it up to find some toys for both Muffin and Marshy along with a few shirts and dresses for their baby. She smiled to herself and took a couple of more steps into their direction and hugged them both. Soon she feels Serena's arms and Blair's as well wrapping them up too.

Her own perfect _family_.

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update, both glee and GG are on hiatus until the next se****asons and I'm trying my best with this so I hope you liked this one and those are our new friends in case you were wondering, and yes marshy does exist she is my cat lol.**

**Marshy:**

**Muffin:**

** images/Maltipoo_Kenzy_female_kf1_007web_.jpg**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: kind of short, but it means I'll update more often. For the guest who asked about Quinn being allergic, I got the same thing. Read this and you will understand why is she allergic to cats but not to Blair's cat, hope you will like this one and can't wait to post the next one soon.**_

The sky is clear blue, no clouds in sigh and since today is kind of their last day in this city, Rachel decides to get them all to eat lunch outside the house, more like a picnic.

"And you sit on the ground? Like actually sitting on the ground?" says Blair dismissing the idea of her dress getting grass and mud all over it. She blinks down a few times before Serena spreads out a blanket for her. She smiles up to her blonde and settles down with her letting go of Marshy who sticks to her side. Rachel is sitting next to Quinn who keeps shifting until she finally crosses her legs. The brunette leans her head on Quinn's lap resting it there, humph _comfy_.

Today is also Muffin's and Marshy's first day out. Marshy choses sticking to her parents side while Muffin decides on taking a trip around her family then straight into Serena's belly bumping it with her head.

"She is so adorable" Serena's hand stroking the little puppy's head, Quinn leans back more lying on her back. The moment she closed her eyes, her oxygen got cut off. She opens one eye and forces the second one open, something is blocking her view, something fluffy.

"Marshy, Get off Quinn's face will you?"

Rachel tilts her head looking at Quinn's face, or what's visible of it. Marshy is laying flat on her face, wait a second.

"How come you are not allergic to her?" wonders the brunette toying with Quinn's dress, her eyes fixed on the little fluffy's tail going left and right.

"I hont how"

"baby move her a bit" says Rachel as her hand pushes marshy's belly a little bit to get whatever it is Quinn was saying.

"I said I don't know, I remember my eyes getting puffy and all but I think it's because she is not from that same breed, maybe I'm allergic to only one type of cats but not the other"

the other brunette next to the them who have her face buried into Serena's arms sighs happily, its been a while since she laid down on the ground and under the sun. her back hurts a bit from the way she is sitting so she shuffles a little her eyes catch something when she lifts herself up.

"no freakin way" she narrows her eyes maybe that would get what ever she is looking at to change but _oh no._

Serena's laugh echoes before noticing that Blair isn't moving closer to her, her eyes drift down to Blair's face and she can't figure out why does the brunette looks so focused on something, something behind her.

She grabs Blair's waist, still no movements from Blair except that the brunette is determent on gazing into this thing behind her. With a raised eyebrow she looks behind and finally understands that look on her girlfriend's face, _oh crap._

A few trees a way from them two guys are having a nice and sweet picnic, a romantic one it seems, but not just any guys.

"Nate!" Serena shouts out loud to the golden boy who is laying over there on his back next to his _boyfriend_.

Apart from ignoring Blair and Serena's existence. Rachel and Quinn were wrapped up in their own bubble. All those giggles and laughs between them kept them from noticing Serena's voice.

Quinn's eyes wonder after Serena's leaving figure absentmindedly, her mind focusing on Rachel's hand stroking her cheek. She looks up from where the eventually laid down to find the couple leaving to another couple over there. She supports herself on her elbow and Rachel follows in suit, they both look at the other couple that Blair and Serena were talking to.

"No way Quinn do you see what I'm seeing?"

"oh yes I do"

With that they almost run to catch up with Blair and Serena.

Rachel takes sure steps to them, every step assuring her more and more.

"Jesse!" her delighted voice making Blair and Serena jump.

The boy stares back, beams back at her. He is still the same boy she dated back in high school, got that same hair but kind of trimmed its ends, she remarks. He lunches forward wrapping her in his strong arms and twirling her around, Quinn is jealous.

After finally letting the tiny brunette's feet touch the ground and saluting Quinn, he turned into the guy next to him for an introduction.

"Rachel, Quinn this is my boyfriend Nate"

"hey Nate how are you?" she high fives the guy like she knew him for centuries, kind of true. Jesse looks at Nate who casually say hi back to them and turn to the girls standing in front of him again.

"yeah I know them, long story" mumbles Nate looking at him so innocently.

After that they all go silent for a while, the awkward kind of silent. Luckily Blair's phone chimes in her pocket and she hurries up to answer it the screen is filled with a pic of her mom's smiling face, that's kind of weird.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah .. wait what?" Blair's eyes widen as she spins around facing her blonde. Serena knows that look on her face, Blair is scared.

It takes her a couple of seconds to reach forward to wrap Blair in her arms waiting for her to switch her phone off. When the brunette finally does that she peers down at her.

"i-its mom, s-she gave birth"

"really?" with a smile filling her face she hugged her tightly and squeezed her.

"yeah its baby girl, they are naming her Yale" utters Blair slowly, her brain still processing the idea of her being an older sister.

Rachel and Quinn's hands are there on her shoulder squeezing her as well after she survived Serena's hug. With a kiss on each cheek Blair and the girls said goodbye to the pretty boys in order to get back and pack their things, Blair got a little sister and she doesn't intend on keeping her waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"but you said you will still have time to spend with me" she pouts maybe if she does Quinn will change her mind, but unfortunately she can't.

"babe I got Yale remember? I told you I would visit and I did but I need to get back there and I'll be back to you in a few months"

Rachel who is clinging to Quinn's neck makes a frustrated sigh, she doesn't want her gone yet. Instead of getting her girlfriend to feel guilty about it she just closes her eyes takes a deep breath and buries her face into the blonde's neck.

The stay like that for a while, none of them wanting to break it off. Up until Blair opens up the door of Rachel's room, with scrunched up nose she looks at them both then smiles.

"Come on love birds we need to leave"

she closes the door after that giving the couple a bit of privacy, Quinn releases a soft chuckle at how Blair's face looked like and she feels Rachel pulling back, or like she likes to think they pulled back at the same time.

Her thumb strokes the soft flesh of the brunette's cheek wiping away those fresh tears.

"Come on don't cry I'll feel bad for doing this"

Rachel closes her eyes, a soft pair of lips pressed against her forehead, the tip of her nose and then a pause.

"are you mad at me?" sing song the blonde to get her to cheer up.

Rachel just loves that voice, she wish she can somehow make Quinn sing all the time and it would be like a musical and they would live happily ever after.

"Rachel?" Quinn inspects the look on her brunette's face, they probably have two kids whom they were playing and dancing with by the time Rachel looked up to her.

"hm?" murmuring she pulls the hem of Quinn's sleeve, how adorable.

"are you mad at me?"

"no no I'm not its just that I'll miss you that's all"

"but you got Blair and Serena now you are all close friends"

"they are not you" she pouts her lips so cutely, and she knows with that she can get almost everything she wants.

"awwh" Quinn holds her as tightly and closely as possible, her precious tiny brunette.


	15. Chapter 15

"Blair you can't keep doing this to me, to us" Blair's heart sank at the blonde's hurt features; Serena's tears were drenching her cheeks.

"I have to do what I have to do S, and I have to go on my date with chuck" calmly Blair marked that looking at her blonde will get her to back down and listen to her words.

"but you promised to spend the day with me B" she was honest and sincere, Serena loved this brunette more than anything in this world and nothing would get her to be mad at Blair nothing at all, well maybe one thing.

"I'm sorry S but I am going with him, end of story" the sight of Blair's hands raising up to her face made it pretty clear that the brunette didn't want to discuses this matter any further.

Defeated Serena left Blair's room that night knowing that she might never be Blair's first choice ever.

The brunette's hand on her cheek brought her back to reality, she looked down at her and notice that she had zooned out while watching the movie together. Blair always loved watching breakfast at tiffanies with Serena every Sunday morning, they would cuddle in bed and hit the play button surrounded by all types of desserts that Dorota could find.

"What's on your mind sweetie?" her soothing voice relaxed Serena's tensed muscles immediately. She have been trying hard to forget their past with the bass member but it was just so hard to do so. Chuck has always been there between them; Blair did love him yes but not as much as she loved Serena. The brunette back then was so afraid of what people think of her or how would they see her, so she chose to hide what she had with Serena instead of just telling everyone.

"Nothing babe nothing" mimicking her brunette's actions she placed her hand on the tiny brunette's cheek stroking it slowly and lovingly. Just before their lips met, Blair's bathroom door flew open reveling another tiny brunette. Blair whose lips are looking like a golden fish threw an angry look at the brunette for ruining her moment with Serena.

"Can you keep the movie's volume down a bit I'm talking to Quinn on Skype and I can barely hear her at all"

She just can't believe it, Blair shock her head at it. No, no way, Rachel has another pajama with a lemon pattern all over it. She need to find the store that Rachel gets her pajamas from, buy it and destroy it. Those things burnt her eyes every single time Rachel wore them_, pure torture!_

"shhh get out" Blair's hands shooed the brunette out slamming the door closing it in her face. How can't Rachel see how painful was it to look at _those pajamas?_

Serena felt something vibrating near her and after lifting a plate of macaroons it appeared to be Blair's phone. Serena wished she never got the thing at all, a text message was taunting her from Blair's iphone screen.

Are we still on for tonight? – Chuck

She swallowed the limp in her throat, her chest tightening more and more. Blair was cheating on her? Then why would Chuck send her a text message asking about a possible date? A meet up? Why didn't Blair just say so?. She chose silence, Blair came back the bed jumping into the space next to her, Serena faked a smile, which made her find out that it was harder than it seemed. Blair next to her pick her phone up checked the message with a straight face and Serena could swear she saw a glimpse of a smile on her face.

Blair's smile grew larger by the minute, unlike Serena's heart. The blonde tried her best to muffle her tears, to keep them in check but it was hard instead she excused herself and left telling Blair that her mom texted her needing her help with something.

The brunette grew bored clenching the bedding to her chin, Audrey looked boring without Serena. Her tiny hand held poked out of the bedding clicking the TV off.

_Rachel_, Blair thought. Her second best thing to do in this world apart from kissing Serena was irritating and teasing Rachel. She jumped up to her feet and took some sneaky steps chuckling to herself at how evil she looks like now.

"I know Quinn, I missed you more babe" Blair almost shed a tear at that and instead of screwing this up, for once she decided to give them some space and leave them alone, but just for this once. Her mind clicked back to the message she received and she decided to handle that first before anything else. Putting on her best outfit and headband Blair picked up her purse and went to the empire to meet chuck.

The blonde was bundled up in her room back at home, she have tried doing everything she can to get her mind off the text she read on Blair's iphone but nothing was working at all. Her best bet was to try and read a book that might get her mind of the topic for at least ten seconds. The moment she flipped a few pages, her phone chirmed indicating a new message.

_**Did Queen B change her mind so suddenly? And sure does look like it, Blair waldorf heading into the empire of one chuck bass, if this isn't going to flame that old Chuck and Blair rumors I don't know what will. **_

_**XoXo GG **_

Frustrated by the message Serena threw her little story into the wall, she sat in her bed wrapping her arms above her head trying to just take a breath and calm down before doing something irrational.

Back to Blair's house, Quinn and Rachel were chatting on Skype when Blair came back all smiley and shiny. The brunette had her phone on silent and didn't notice the GG blast as all. Rachel noticed the blast and tried calling Blair three times and sent multiple messages also dropping a voice mail message as well to get the brunette to resound. Rachel and Quinn had no idea what happened with chuck the didn't know that Blair did date him for a while to get over her Serena crush, to kill it more likely, but the image that was sent with the blast of Blair entering the empire made it look like a bad thing.

The brunette didn't talk to anyone instead she locked herself in her room and isolated herself from everyone. Even when Rachel tried knocking Blair's only response was _"go away"_.

Seconds turned into minutes and into hours, Blair still hadn't come out of her room nor did Serena come over to visit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**S? Are you done with your mom yet? -B**

**Babe? I miss you –B**

**Are you okay? –B**

Serena's phone went wild with all of Blair's messages and texts; Serena turned it off after three messages because she just couldn't handle the pain in her heart. She softly laid her head on the pillow that was a little bit drenched with her tears with nothing but the sound of her irregular breath she dozed off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The second day when it was bright and clear, Blair's door clicked open waking Rachel up, who was on high alert and waiting for the brunette to get up. Before she could catch up with her Blair was off the house.

"hello lily is Serena here?"

Lily stood before her motioning to Serena's room upstairs, Blair had a bag in her hands and was eager to see the blonde who she have called and messaged many times but she wasn't lucky enough to get a response back. She didn't really check that 1 in the red bubble that was hunting her since yesterday she figured it was just Katy or Elizabeth trying to bug her somehow.

Her knuckles softly knocked on the wooden door; she pushed the door open slowly to find Serena asleep so peacefully. Blair smiled to her sleeping angel before she noticed the traces of tears on Serena's pillow.

She softly ran her hand on the blonde's cheek waking her up, Serena's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light but she didn't need to look next to her to know that its Blair sitting there.

"Babe?" the soft whisper of her voice causing more tears to flow down on Serena's cheeks, Blair was puzzled at what made Serena like this so suddenly.

"Babe did something happen? Did lily do anything?" grabbing her by the shoulder she needed to find what was it that got her blonde so upset.

"keep your hands off of me" was the only thing she uttered to her brunette shocking her completely.

"Serena? What is this all about?"

"please Blair just leave"

"Serena look at me damn it" with wide eyes the blonde was rendered speechless Blair has never screamed at her before like this.

"What do you want from me Blair? You are free to go to him I really-"

"What do you mean go back to him?" she was confused, Blair furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde demanding an answer.

"To Chuck"

And it all clicked in her brain like a little puzzle, she bent her head down hiding a smile to look back up to blonde who by now looks confused.

"You think I went to chuck's because I missed him?" her hands seeking Serena's warm ones.

"I mean there was a picture of you going in there and all and I just-" a finger pressed on her lips stopping her from going further.

"I did go to the empire and yes I did meet Chuck but it wasn't because I missed him you moron" she lightly slapped Serena on her head scolding her for having such an idea.

"then w-why?" hesitantly asking while rubbing her head Serena was afraid she would get more of those slaps soon.

"because someone's two years anniversary was today and I wanted to get some old pictures of her from her step father's vault where she keeps the most embarrassing ones I need them to got with the a necklace I bought as a gift for this same girl"

"um me?" Serena instantly ducked the second slap leaving Blair with a sour hand from hitting the bedhead.

" so no kiss for me?" Blair was scooped just before she got to even finish her sentence to be wrapped up in Serena's bed sheets. She laughed while Serena kept prepping kisses all over her face and held the sheets height forming their own little fort

"I'm so sorry, deep inside I just knew that something was wrong"

"I know babe I have let you down so may times that I don't blame you for accusing me of such-"

"shhhh I didn't accuse you of anything okay? Its just-"

"you let your imagination run wild?"

"yeah a bit"

"from now on if anything bothers you, talk about it directly to me are we clear?" tugging on Serena's right ear, the blonde nodded her head with a smile.

Blair wiped the fresh tears off her blonde's face pressing a last kiss to Blair's cheek before holding her close to her heart where she knows she will always belong.


	16. Chapter 16

"But Serena" if Blair can't get away with anything it's going to be because of the way she stretches Serena's name when she want something.

"No Blair look her hair is everywhere I have no problem with that but what if she ruins something that belongs to your mom or to Rachel" her hand stretched out and pointing to her Gucci blazer that marshy have been asleep on for a whole week which resulted in a thick coat of hair on top of it,_ yuck._

"But" her was finger high and ready to explain her point.

"No buts"

"Bu-"

"Blair!" repeated the blonde with a sweet smile.

"Fine! I'll get her a bed to sleep in happy now?"

Before Blair had the time to act hurt and pout her lips like she usually do, Serena's slim arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer and her lips pressed on her nose with a smile. With that Blair can't really say anything because Serena's cuteness would get her to do anything the blonde wanted.

"Why is Rachel yelling?" the couple's attention was focused on the room next to them apparently Rachel was screaming at someone, _angry screaming._

"I'm going to see what's going on in there I bet you that its an argument with Quinn I think they-"

"B! Come back here!"

But Blair was faster than Serena's hand that tried to clutch her wrist.

"What's up hobbit?" whispered Blair in a tiny mean voice.

What she did see though was something that she didn't before, Rachel's eyes were glassy and she whipped her head like she was looking for someone to kill. Before Blair could take back her sentence, Rachel was coming her way.

"Get the hell out of my room" was growled at her and the door was shut hard at her face.

Blair stood there for a few seconds unable to understand what happened a moment ago. Serena poked her head through the other door to find her brunette standing still.

"Blair?"

She took a couple of steps closer to her, her hand finding its place on Blair's tony shoulder.

"Babe what's wrong?'

Arms wrapped Serena's waist instantly, Blair buried her face into the blonde's neck. Following her instinct Serena's arms wrapped her back and closer.

"Babe?"

Blair's lips were trembling, she wasn't crying but just about to. The brunette looked up to her, her eyes refusing to focus on one thing and looking all around the place but Serena's face.

"Is Rachel okay?"

"I don't think so" was whispered really faintly, Serena didn't understand where was all of this coming from. Yes, Blair does like Rachel but not to the point where she would cry if Rachel slammed the door in her face. Before Serena could ask another question:

"The look in her eyes S, it was the same I had back when my dad left us"

a few hot breaths were breath against Serena's neck in silence. The blonde's hand rubbing her brunette's back to calm her nerves. Her heartache made it hard for her to stand still, those days back then where when Blair needed her the most and what did she do? She left without saying anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blair laid down to have a catnap with Marshy who was sleeping next to her.

The blonde decided against leaving the room with Blair in that fragile state, instead she pulled the chair next to Blair's desk and sat down to check her email and visit a few websites to pass the time. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard as she kept browsing the Internet, nothing seemed interesting at all. Her phone chimed next to her and with a quick glance a message from GG looked back at her. Serena didn't bother reading it, what could it be? Nothing but gossip and lies so she slide the screen open and ignored the message completely.

"Serena?"

Oh Blair was up! She turned with a smile to the source of the voice ready to give a kiss or two. The blonde's face was met with Blair's phone, a picture of her kissing a brunette –_that wasn't Blair_- made her heart sink down to her stomach.

"What is this? Care to explain?" she was furious, nothing like Serena have seen her before, Her hands were fisted and her eyebrows were tied.

"B I have no- "

The sound of it was louder than anything Serena could have ever imagined, her hand met the reddish area on her cheek in hope of easing the pain. The brunette facing her had a hurt look in her eyes, a thin line of tears waiting to be released.

"Blair I didn't do this"

"Then you magically appeared somehow in the pictures? Or no wait its someone who looks like you!" spat the brunette sarcastically.

"I did go to that bar but I didn't flirt with anyone Blair please believe me"

It's would have been easy if the blonde's face wasn't so exposed in those pictures Blair could have just said she is a look alike and they could have let this roll off their flawless backs. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the blonde stand up and face her.

"When you are ready to listen to what I have to say you know where to find me"

With that Serena left the room hoping that Blair would stop her but to her shock Blair didn't move an inch of her tiny body, she waited until the blonde left the room and rushed back to her own bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-

"oh my god! Blair are you okay?"

Rachel held the brunette's hair up, the tiny brunette was bent over the toilet emptying her stomach contents due to all the stress she have been through a moment ago.

"I had a huge fight with Serena" Rachel heard her murmur as she reached for the cloth that was set next to the marble counter. She ran the cold water down damping it and pressing it on Blair's mouth and using the rest of it to wipe away the sweat that covered her forehead.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier"

"What has gotten into you by the way" she mumbled her hand covering her mouth.

"I will explain later now come on let me take you to my room"

The brunette's tired body was lifted up by Rachel's firm arms and was guided to Rachel's room. The soft comforter bent under the weight of her weak form, Marshy kept meowing from the other side of the door to the point where Rachel had to bring her in to her mommy.

It didn't take long before Blair's breath evened and Rachel pulled up a chair and sat right next to her after she asked Dorota to cook some of Blair's favorite dishes so that the brunette can make up for the food that left her body earlier. Quinn have ended their Skype call a while back when she didn't see Rachel in her room anymore. She ran her hands on top of the brunette's head, even though Blair is as stubborn as a five year old she always knew that this girl right here got a huge heart. She is someone who would give her all to the people that she loves.

The brunette stayed by Blair's side, Blair's iPhone laid there on the counter next to her. Its been dead silent for two hours now, nothing from Serena at all. Rachel tried calling the blonde but was always directed back to voice mail. Rachel gave up glaring at the phone waiting for something to pop up to find the screen of Blair's phone:

Message from Geogrina (the bitchhhh), Rachel couldn't help but to smile at the nickname that Blair had given her, she wondered what was her nickname on Blair's phone? Probably something like ugly pajamas? She shook her head throwing those ideas out and focusing on the message before her. She couldn't really ignore the things that were written in the message, Blair had to see this.

"_If you want to know what really happened that night, call me' _


	17. Chapter 17

Blair's eyes widened at the message before her, Rachel handed her the phone a moment ago and she is still staring at it. Her hand fell on her lap for a second before she rechecked the pictures again that Gossip Girl sent to her.

Rachel who was sitting next to the brunette could read confusion all over the girl's face. She bravely took a seat next to Blair and wrapped her up with one arm, just to test the water. She can't rock the one black eye look, Quinn is coming next week and she don't want to greet her with that and give the poor thing a heart attack.

While Rachel was so deep in her thoughts of meeting Quinn with a black eye, Blair had moved off the bed knocking Rachel to the other side. Her movement was sudden and urgent that it snapped the brunette out of her thoughts and up to the other wondering brunette in the room.

Blair looked like she was solving a puzzle in her head; she kept looking at things here and there and ignored Rachel's presence completely.

After five minutes of being ignored Rachel finally joined her and that's when she got what all of this was about.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

It's been two long days since Blair got the message, two longs days in which Serena left Blair. Rachel tried out of her good heart to call Serena to fix things up but the blonde never returned her calls. The brunette even took the liberty of visiting Serena but again the blonde locked herself up and refused talking to anyone.

Through out the days gossip girl have released more pictures of Serena and the brunette and kept commenting on each single one of them. Blair avoided her messages and focused on what she had in mind.

"I wasn't mad at you" broke the silence of Blair's room so suddenly.

Rachel who wrapped herself with a blanket and held two mugs of hot chocolate was standing by the bedroom door. Blair even with her current state couldn't help but to smile at that. The brunette made her way over to Blair's bed handing her the mug and asking her politely for permission to join her, which much to her surprise was granted immediately. She settled down next to Blair who looked paler than ever, the girl haven't eaten properly in two days and haven't been feeling well.

"The reason I was mad that day" she looked at Blair just to make sure the brunette was following, which _she was. _

" The person you saw me yelling at on the phone was Shelby"

"Shelby?" Blair could swear that there was a thin line of tears forming in the brunette's eyes at the mention of the woman's name.

"Yes my birth mother, she gave me up for adoption that's why I have two dads remember?"

"Yeah I do, but why would she call you now?" she sipped on her chocolate thinking that her problems might not be that big after all.

"She simply wanted me to convince Quinn to give her a call" tears trailed down her cheek as the events of that day rolled again in her head.

"Why would she want to talk to Quinn I don't understand" Rachel sniffed a couple of times before finally going on.

"Shelby adopted Quinn's daughter Beth, at the-"

"Wait wait! Quinn have a daughter called Beth?" the brunette turned to face Rachel awed by this new information.

Rachel took her time in explaining her history with Quinn along with how Quinn went through many obstacles as a pregnant teen. How the other kids at school would bump her shoulder after she lost her cheerioes uniform or how they would slushy her as much as they slushed Rachel.

The brunette went on after that to tell her story with Quinn when the two used to be so stubborn and how their relationship changed after that day when Quinn and Rachel were both slushed at the same time. She can vaguely remember how Quinn looked so embarrassed to ask for some clothes because she didn't bring any extra ones that day to school. The brunette gave her a black skirt with a red sweater that had a horse on it; Rachel refused to give Quinn the outfit unless Quinn agreed on wearing the headband as well.

Blair giggled at some of Rachel was talking about, like when Quinn ignored looking at her that day when she had her Britney spears inspired outfit on! Back then Rachel really didn't think of it twice but by now its pretty clear that their crushes on each others go all the way back to high school.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Rachel stayed silent on the bed as Blair was preparing an outfit for meeting Georgina. The brunette thought it should be something black and twisted you know to match Georgina's personality. After a long hour of searching and digging through her closet Blair was finally ready to thing Rachel couldn't understand though, why did Blair look so confident and she could have sworn that she saw a smile here or there.

Blair dragged the brunette with her all the way to the club where they were supposed to be meeting the devil. Blair kept playing with her phone all the way there, Rachel would look up once or twice at her phone but sadly her's is kind of boring, no messages or emails or anything. With a huff Rachel shoved her phone into her purse, she can't wait to get this over with and go back home to skype with Quinn.

The weather was troubled that day, rain poured down hard and heavy. Blair pulled her black umbrella and covered both Rachel's body and her's as they finally made it to the club. The club was crowded more than ever. People were drinking by the bar other's were dancing softly while some were wondering aimlessly. The lighting was washed out giving the place a retro feeling to it. Rachel's eyes kept looking left and right this was new to her. Yes she visited clubs before but this one looked like a high gentleman club or something. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Blair's voice:

"Remember what I told you in the elevator? Stick to it"

With a nod they were both ready to face this Georgina person. Rachel pouted her lips and knotted her eyebrows she even brought a pepper spray just in case this bitch goes wild or something.

Blair scanned the room for the brunette to find her in the corner. She as usual was wearing her bitch face on, smoking a cigarette and sipping martini. Rachel did exactly what Blair told her and let the brunette go ahead first. Blair was there and sitting next to an amused looking brunette who acted like she was better than everyone.

Blair took the seat next to her and placed both of her hands on the table, she tried to look fierce and intimidating.

"So what is it that you want in exchange for what I want" ratted Blair as her fingers curled against the glass ahead of her.

"I don't know you tell me" teased Georgiana as she rested her chin on her fist. She was enjoying this! So enjoying it. Blair gulped the drink down eyeing her, _that bitch. _

"Well I was just worried for your heart Blair believe it or not!" expressed the brunette, Blair gave her a _'no kidding'_ face as she sipped again on her drink, this is going to take a long time.

"What do you want in exchange for what you know?" repeated Blair hoping the brunette would just get this over with.

"I want to get back to the UES, you banished me last year and almost ruined my life I want to get back and for you not to hunt me down like I'm some kind of a witch"

"Oh so you did all of this just to get back here without me ripping your head off?"

"I didn't do anything! Look S cheated on you I'm just-"

"Yeah save this for someone who cares" Serena's voice made Georgina's stomach flip twice.

Serena slid there next to Blair wrapping the brunette in half a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"she cheated on you!" pointed Georgina to the blonde furiously.

"I know" admitted Blair lacing her fingers with the blonde's and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"but what you think she didn't know is that gossip girl is always on our side instead of yours! And as soon as you sent those pictures out to everyone through her she sent us two private messages later on" explained Serena.

"yes S was in the club that night and sadly yes she might have made out with a random brunette but she was drugged, did you honestly believed that Serena would cheat on me? Or that I would buy that sort of crap?" mumbled the brunette before she took a healthy sip of her drink, ah victory.

"but I was here! I saw it all!" on the verge of losing it she shoved her phone into their faces to prove it.

"yeah I know those, what about these?" Blair shoved her phone into Georgina's face this time rendering her speechless.

A video was playing, someone have noticed both Serena and Georgina on the bar that night and thought of filming it. Serena was dancing and having fun, good fun nothing to be worried about there. Until she came back to the bar again to be met with Georgina's face. The blonde's scrunched her nose and refused talking to her, she kept ignoring Georgina's pleading eyes and her begging for a second chance on the UES again. The blonde turned a blind eye to her and looked back to the dance floor and that was when Georgina slipped the drug into Serena's drink. The blonde took her drink and gulped it down fast in order to go back to dancing without this whining brunette all over her. With the dancing and all the movements Serena did that night the drug took a faster effect causing her to trip and almost fall. Georgina took that chance to drag her backstage like she planned, no she didn't think Serena will get her back on the Upper East Side again but she needed the blonde to believe that to give her that weak front before doing what she originally was here to do. In the back of the club another brunette was waiting for their planned photo shot. That was when she took those pictures of the brunette kissing Serena and that was when that person documented all of that on video and sent it gossip girl who sent it to Blair and Serena. One thing Gossip girl doesn't take easy, being lied at.

Blair emitted a giggle at how Georgina's face looked like that moment; it was paler than a ghost. It took another moment before everyone phones started chiming, Blair looked up to Serena who had a smirk on her face. The duo didn't have to check their phone they knew exactly what that was! Georgina who freaked out and grabbed her phone to check that message which she was pretty sure from GG herself.

"Good afternoon UES, Gossip girl here. It came to my attention that one of our oldest bitches was taken down today by none other than our favorite duo Blair waldorf and Serena van der woodsen. Turned out our favorite blonde never cheated on queen B! Its was all a setup and Goergi? If I was you I would make sure I'm out of the UES by now"

a video of their tiny confrontation was attached to the message, Blair smiled at her screen Rachel did her job well.

The blonde slid gracefully off the table and held her hand out to her brunette. Blair took it and stood up before she eyed Georgina with pity one more time. Her hand found its place on Serena's waist as the blonde wrapped her in under her arm. Rachel who followed them a few seconds after that bumped into Serena's back because she was quite afraid of being left alone with Georgina, what? That bitch was crazy.

She looked up to them with a smile; honestly she was as shocked as Georgina when Serena came into the picture. Blair kept this whole thing a secret because she knew that Rachel can get excited sometimes and she could have done something to ruin her plans. The tiny brunette hugged Serena's other side because Serena's hugs always felt like sunshine somehow but her hug was interrupted with a hand pushing her face.

"Hands off she is mine," whined Blair as she pushed Rachel off Serena's side.

"B! Behave"

"Yes ma'am" came back almost instantly.

"Whipped" coughed Rachel to elect a glare from the brunette on the other side. While Serena just giggled at that.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"did you really think I would cheat on you?" whispered the blonde softly into her ear.

Blair shifted her body slightly so that Serena's arms where wrapping her whole. Even the thought of her believing that made her sick.

"Believe it? I don't know but it all happened so fast with the pictures and all I felt like I couldn't think straight I'm really sorry babe" her heart found relief in Serena's arms that held her. The blonde's heartbeats beating into her back, the blonde pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her head. Blair reach down and pulled one of the blonde's hands to return that kiss.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

On the other side of the room,

Rachel was glaring at Quinn's name in skype waiting for that grey dot to turn green. She smiled as soon as Quinn's face lit up her screen.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you" expressed Quinn while adjusting her headphones.

"Hey babe I missed you more!" at this point Rachel would have hugged her MacBook but she didn't want to freak her babe out.

"I don't get a hug?" wondered Quinn when she caught that look in the brunette's eyes.

A bright smile took over her features as she lunched forward hugging the screen with Quinn's giggles pouring into her ears.

"So Rach, do want to talk about why you ignored my last skype call? Two day ago?" wondered the blonde with a hint of hurt fluttering across her eyes.

"Oh that, yes and no I didn't ignore you I was just not ready to talk about it" Rachel played with the headphone wires over and over as she told Quinn about both Serena and Blair's events and most importantly the Shelby call.

"she called you? Why would she do that? She such a bit-"

"Quinn calm down I know what you are thinking but no I was hurt yes but I honestly shouldn't expect anything from her at all so its kind of my fault as well for hoping that she was calling to talk to me actually" Rachel bowed her head down trying to stop those tears from pouring down her face.

"Look hey Rach look at me" insisted the blonde, seeing Rachel like this broke her heart.

"Its Shelby's lost not yours do you hear me? She would have been luck to have you in her life but she doesn't deserve that" the blonde's eyes were fixed on Rachel's who was softly smiling now.

"Thank you babe" her hands wiping the tears that trailed down her face earlier.

"You are welcome now show me that beautiful smile of yours come one!"

a chuckle escaped her lips as she did her best smile, her show business smile the one she have been practicing ever since she was five years old.

_**A/N: I apologize for taking such a long time to update this, my inspiration was ran over hehe but thank you for all your sweet comments can't wait to write more of this I missed them all hehe. Reviews and favs are always appreciated! :D thank you for reading**_.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__I know you are free to hit me with a shoe, I know its been too long but I was completely not inspired, I didn't want to write something that wasn't good and regret writing and posting it. Thank you for reading it, reviewing it and I really hope this chapter will be the end of a great story to not just a boring one hehe__, also there is a sequence to this story posted on as a one shot its called "you leave me breathless" its set many many years after this one._

Blonde hair spilled all over the pillow, Blair held the tray in her hand steadily the last thing she wanted is to spill what she have been working on for three hours. The brunette made to make her way as well without waking up Serena just yet. A groan caught her off guard and yeap she almost fell flat on her face. Apparently the light shinning from the morning sun have hit Serena square in the eyes. She tiptoed to the bed like an kid who stole a cookie and settled the tray down. Now she can do this in two ways, one, she can be all romantic and alluring and wake up her baby with a kiss or, two, she can pull a prank on Serena yes the blonde will be quite upset but hey! She made her breakfast so she might forgive her for it?

Blair giggled at the thought that went through her head and made her choice, her hand reached forward holding Serena's nose closed waiting for the blonde to jump out her sleep. What Blair did not expected was Serena who was pretending to be asleep, and that tiny hand that was supposed to be holding Serena's nose closed was now trapped between Serena's teeth.

She yelped in pain trying to get her hand back, or what's left of it. Serena's giggles filling the room made her smile even when she was about to cry, not because Serena hurt her no! She just caught her off guard and Blair Waldorf didn't like to be caught off guard.

The blonde released her hand and Blair hugged her poor tiny hand close to her heart, there ,there hand it's ok everything is going to be ok. Serena pulled her hand again pressing a kiss as a soft chuckle escaped her thin lips. Blair pouted her lips playfully acting all hurt and it didn't take her that long before she started laughing with her blondes at their dorkness.

Blair smiled sweetly as she pulled the tray to the bed, Serena eyed the thing that was laying on the plate. What is this creature, she eyed it once more and decided that this might be a project of what could be a pancake, yes, she nodded her head confirming the thought it must be pancake because there is some syrup and some strawberries as well. Her perfect blonde head looked up with a tiny smile on her lips as she pulled the tray over her lap. By the look on Blair's face and the way that poor thing is laying on the plate Serena is sure now that Blair is the one who cooked this for her.

"For me?" She asked sweetly, no it's for the cat Serena what do you think, she shook her head at those stupid questions she ask sometimes.

Her hands grab the fork and poke that poor creature lying on the plate, you poor thing. She took a bite of it and used all the acting skills she have learned back in the days where she used to perform in school and faked a hmmmm. The crunchy bits that should be sugar in the pancake weren't scrambled enough to mix with the other ingredients. She made it from scratch, she made pancakes from scratch, it's the thought that counts. Serena swallowed that pancake clone down and smiled at her brunette's face.

"Do you like it?" Look at that excited face, how can she deny her that? Even when she later found out that those tiny super bits weren't sugar at all but salt instead, it's the thought that counts.

Blair patted Serena's wild hair down as the blonde went through her breakfast. She made sure to gulp down some orange juice after every single bite to take the saltiness off her tongue.

On the other side of the house Dorota was ushering a tired Quinn inside, the blonde had some time off for the holidays and decided to spend them with Rachel rather than her parents.

Quinn who have been here before knew her way to Rachel's room, the brunette was snoring softly when Quinn tried her absolute best to not wake her up. She pulled her phone slowly out of her bag and took a picture of her baby who was peacefully asleep.

Right behind Rachel's head muffin laid asleep as well hugging Rachel's neck, Marshy who seemed like she got kicked out of Blair's room again was sleeping on the corner of the bed. She kneeled down slowly tucking a stray brown strand behind Rachel's ear to be parked at by Muffin who didn't recognized the blonde and was alarmed when she felt her movements. Rachel who woke up terrified and had a pepper can spray under her pillow reached as fast as she can under that fluffy pillow and sprayed whoever it was standing there.

"Oh my god Rachel" yelped poor Quinn in pain covering both of her hazel perfect eyes.

"What are you doing here!" The brunette was not expecting Quinn for the holidays because the blonde might have tricked her into believing that she won't have enough time to visit her.

"Oh my god~ Quinn? Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Her hands reaching for Quinn's trying to look at them, take a glimpse maybe. Way to go Rachel, how romantic was that?

"It's ok I think it didn't all get in" the blonde tried her best to not make Rachel feel guilty for this.

"Let me see those eyes please?" Pleaded Rachel putting that damn adorable pout that always made Quinn do whatever her heart desired.

Her eyes were slightly puffed, nothing major there and that made Rachel's heart calm down for a second. Tears streamed down on Quinn's cheeks as she gave her brunette the most innocent adorable smile.

A hand rested on her cheek before Rachel bent down to give her a tiny kiss to welcome her home again.

"Let's take care of those puffed eyes now shall we?"

"What are you going to do about them?" Whined the blonde, the last time Rachel said she will take care of their dog she feed him chocolate because he looked so sad.

"You will see just follow me to the kitchen please"

A groan escaped her lips tiredly, her gaze was fuzzy and unclear as she followed in Rachel steps, which she shouldn't have done because she slammed into the wall on her way out.

Rachel and her blonde who was guided by her wrist like a toddler bumped her foot before they reached the kitchen island. Serena who was sitting there holding a plate and looking quite pale like she had just seen a ghost.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Uttered Rachel, her hand reached for the blonde's shoulder. She lied like she is just about to throw up something, weird what could that be? Rachel thought while taken care of Quinn as well.

"I'm fine" came back with that heartwarming Serena smile, Quinn with her puffed eyes sat there waiting for Rachel who came back holding something that looked like a bottle of milk.

"Rach? What are you doing?" Her hands fought to keep that bottle away from her eyes.

"Quinn! Relax this is how you will reduce the puffing!" Chuckled Rachel with her hand holding the back of Quinn's neck. The blonde gave up to her brunette's solution after Rachel told her how she sprayed her eyes by mistake when she first got the pepper spray bottle.

Serena who was sat just next to the annoying duo was deep in her thoughts. The blonde propped her chin on her hand and sighed. Rachel could not hold back a chuckle, what if Blair kicked her out because of Marshy again?. Marshy have been an issue lately between them, Serena loved the little kitty while Blair always accused it of having a second agenda. Blair was convinced that that evil little thing was trying to steal away her Serena. Last week Blair was deprived kisses and hugs because she locked Marshy out of her room.

The blonde reached out to her phone and smiled at her wallpaper, a picture of Blair who was peacefully asleep. Serena whipped her pretty blonde head around announcing something to Rachel and Quinn whose face was covered with milk.

"Today is Blair's birthday! I have been trying my best to show her that I don't remember it at all and then surprise her with what I have planned"

"Really?"

"It is?"

Rushed the girls as soon as Serena finished her sentence. Of course to Rachel this means one thing, planning. It was her favorite thing in the world, she loved organizing and planning absolutely everything she can.

Quinn who was still suffering on the other chair wondered how she looked at that moment with milk streaming down her cheeks like tears. Who also didn't have a clue what she should bring Blair since she wasn't as close to her as she was to Serena, her partner in crime.

Serena and Blair were chilling out on the sofa in Blair's room while watching funny girl, Rachel's recommendation. Rachel and Quinn were playing the spy game, without the outfits sadly. Rachel has scribbled down a list of the things they need for Blair's birthday tomorrow. Blair was relaxed in Serena's arms but the fuzz Rachel was making next room was quite noticeable. A tiny brunette stormed into Blair's room and looked like she was pushed into it, she stood there with huge eyes fixed on Blair, focus Rachel! She was here to pick up Serena's list, shit!

"Oh hello Blair!" Smart.

"Um hello?" Uttered the brunette what was Rachel doing in her room?

"I came to check if you loved the movie i recommended I will let you know that I can perform any part of it right on spot, I mean if you want me to"

Blair almost just almost spilled out "why would I want that?" Before Serena rushed to Rachel's aid.

"Oh yes Rachel its a great movie"

The word exaggerations those two were making while talking was quite suspicious Blair noticed. Blair looked up to Serena's face then Rachel's why was everyone and everything quite blurry? Weird.

"B?" Serena's voice broke her dizzy gaze. The blonde's hand was against Blair's forehead, she was on fire and not in a good way.

"You are feverish!" Announced Serena who the brunette thought was quite loud.

"I am?" She reached out to check her own forehead.

"B baby you cant check your own temperature"

"I cant?" How shocking! Yeap, she was definitely feverish.

"No baby you cant" a warm smile took over Serena's face because Blair did look quite tired and Blair always have those little sick rants when she is half asleep which she is now.

"What are you doing here?" Here we go.

Marshy stood face to face with Blair looking the brunette in the eyes. The white kitty who Blair is convinced is really the devil was right there challenging her.

"S get her out" maybe if she poked her nose it will go out on its own, opps that was her eyes.

"B you are going to hurt her, ok wait no don't poke her eyes again!" Serena rushed to her little baby's help and got her out of the room before Blair could poke her again.

"Ok now Serena is going to be busy with Blair or more likely keeping Blair busy and away from us so we need to finish it all before Blair leaves her room" feeling like an army commander Rachel nodded to both Dorota and Quinn. Blair might have dropped hints about wanting a quite birthday for once, a birthday that she will spend with the people she love only so Serena made sure to inform Rachel and Quinn about that.

The girls got to work as Serena wrapped Blair in her arms, the brunette's fever went up over the day and was shivering. Serena kept taking her temperature every once in a while and she also made sure that she had Blair's doctor pay them a visit.

Quinn strayed a bit from the gang to pick up something that Serena had ordered from Tiffany.

She pushed the door open to be greeted by magic, diamonds, jewelry and the finest pieces she have ever seen in her life. Her eyes scanned the rings, bracelets and boxes before she finally asked the staff there about Serena's order.

Quinn picked up Serena's order, went out after while of walking through the store then finally went out to catch with the other girls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blair baby you need to eat in order to take your medication okay?" She was losing it, Blair always turns into a whiny baby when she is sick. Why are my pants so long, why aren't those tissues soft? Why do I have to take those medications? No I don't have to listen to you!

" . " followed by a few more coughs, at this point Serena is welling to pour the bottle through the brunette's ears instead.

"You need to eat baby" repeated the blonde hoping Blair would just give in.

"But my throat hurts" with a huff and a puff involved Blair rolled on her other side covering her head with the comforter.

"This is why I made you some chicken soup come on you haven't eaten anything~"

"But Serena" whined the brunette wanting to just lay there without doing anything at all.

"But blair~" mocked the blonde falling into a fit of giggles after her brunette rolled over and shot her a warning glare.

"Eat or I will make you" uttered Serena faking a serious expression as she held the spoon high, Blair nodded her head agreeing. She will eat as long as Serena stopped talking for a few minutes.

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel dragged the bags inside with Dorota's help to finally get the whole theme of the party going. Serena have tucked Blair into bed an hour or so before and was baking cookies downstairs in the waldorf's kitchen. Quinn toed behind them throwing Serena a wink as she held up the tiffany bag in her hand for the blonde to see. Rachel took it upon herself to gather up the blankets, bed sheets and plates in the living room. The blonde placed the cookies into the oven and went up to check on Blair, they wouldn't want her to find out about what they were planning now would they?

The atmosphere of the house was really quite and peaceful, everyone tiptoed around afraid of waking up the brunette or as Serena called her every once in a while 'my princess'.

She thought since Blair told her that she didn't want a birthday at Butter's or at any elegant restaurant or even outside the house kind of celebration, she decided to do something else.

"Did you guys bring the macaroons?" wondered Serena as she grabbed the edge of the comforter to build a super large fort for them to celebrate in.

"Check" screamed Rachel from the kitchen as she went through the bags.

Toned arms circled the brunette's waist as a kiss was pressed to her temple. A soft chuckle escaped her full lips as Quinn pressed another kiss to her cheek trying to get her attention, damn it Quinn can't you see why are on a mission here!

"I missed you" what mission? Abort, abort. Rachel turned on her heels to face her blonde; it's been a while since really looked at those eyes. Quinn took Rachel's love struck expression to press another kiss to her lips this time. A pillow came in out of no where flying into Quinn's head, the couple looked back to the living room to find Serena with the comforter in hand having trouble with making the fort herself.

After a long hour of pushing, pulling and tying the fort was ready and waiting for her princess to arrive. Rachel and Quinn carried everything they have bought and all the desserts that Serena made into the fort as Serena went upstairs to wake up Blair.

The fort was wrapped around four large chairs giving them a huge space but also a flat TV, what? It was Rachel's idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena dragged blindfolded Blair to the living room, the brunette was buzzing with energy even though she didn't want to admit it. She was excited! Yes she didn't want a wild birthday party like the ones she used to have before. A trip or two were involved all the way to the living room and Blair might have slammed the wall with her shoulder at one point.

The blonde dipped Blair's head down to get her to enter the fort, once inside she finally removed her blindfold and kissed her before she had the chance to look around. The moment Blair finally got a look of where she was she looked like a ten year old. She gasped at all those plates laid down on the floor, Rachel and Quinn's happy faces. The brunette thought that watching funny girl and cuddling in bed with Serena was her birthday celebration because every time Serena watched something with her she always fell asleep but the blonde actually saw the whole movie with her and also breakfast at tiffany's which was quite odd. Tears threatened to spill down cheeks before Rachel took her into her arms. The brunette's embrace was so warm and loving to the point where Blair started crying and hugging her back. Quinn gave her a hug as well later on, they all wished her a happy birthday and every one of them dragged her gifts to the princess to finally give them to her.

"I don't know if you will like what I got you but um" Rachel toyed with the bag she had in hand.

"It's fine, come on let me see"

Inside the bag lied two boxes, now this is suspicious. Blair's first reaction was a gasp, Quinn's and Serena's were just a fit of wild giggles.

Rachel bought her a sweater with an owl on it, and a heart patterned pajamas, oh joy.

"you are trying to kill me right?" Blair pulled up the sweater on wearing on her own pajamas; Serena nodded her head to that look. She looked kind of cute in it.

"Now me!" Quinn pulled her bag from behind her back and handed it to Blair.

Her gift was a pair of white geeky glasses, random. Also a frame of a picture of her and Serena that she had captured before from when they all went on that picnic to the park.

"Thank you guys those are just so amazing, really amazing" her voice was so close to breaking down, Blair loved those idiots she did even when she didn't show it.

"I guess the leaves me?" Blair whipped her head around to find Serena on her knees.

"Oh my god!" no, she was not!

"Calm down"

"Oh My God!" a little bit louder than the one before and Serena couldn't hold her laugh in this time.

"Are you proposing? Oh~"

"Blair I'm not just hush!"

yes, the blonde did have a box in hand, yes it was a tiffany box but if she is not proposing then~

"This is more like a promise, from me"

Blair's eyes were fixated on the box that the blonde opened reveling a sliver band that had the infinity sign shape on it. The blonde took the ring off the box to show Blair one more detail, on the inside of the band there was an engrave that said, "I will always love you". Blair smiled to that phrase because even when it was really kind of cheesy it was true, she knew Serena will never just abandon her or leave her, she loved that blonde more than anything.

Behind the duo Rachel was busy wiping her tears, her blonde was pulling her sweater to the side. Quinn who sat beside her beamed at her, she as well had a tiffany bag in hand. The blonde have been saving up some money and working overtime to get Rachel this. It wasn't as fancy as Serena's ring but well Serena is from the upper east side she can own half tiffany if she wanted.

"Quinn! That's a tiffany box! That's a lot of money why~" oh the ranting Rachel at her best.

"Just open it ok? Its worth it" she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist as the brunette's hands tried to open the tiny box.

The blonde smiled at how Rachel was examining the bracelet in her hand, the simple chain and that little star hanging on the end of it.

"Because you are my star" she whispered into her ear and pressed a kiss on her temple. The brunette returned the kiss with a one on the lips and squeezed the life out of Quinn to the point where the blonde started tapping on her should to get her to release her so she can breath.

Blair turned back to them after getting her fair share of kisses to finally start their quite party, with the blankets that Serena have prepared for everyone they all laid around the TV to start a Disney marathon, Quinn's idea.

"Thank you guys, for everything" murmured Blair hoping and praying that they all heard her without raising her voice much higher. Rachel who couldn't pass this one by gave her a shiny smile acknowledging her words and accepting them.

"You are welcome princess" princess? Why was Rachel calling her princess?

"Serena's idea" spat out Quinn with a mouthful of cookies, they were good.

The night went on and on, everyone cried over Mufasa dying and laughed over those tiny moments in finding nemo. By the end of that day they all knew that this night is not going to be their last, they knew that they will always have one another for the next few years maybe even forever. Everyone in that fort loved the other even when some of them might avoid mentioning it most of the time but they all knew that this right there was their own little dysfunctional family, including their tiny pets.


End file.
